The Amateur Duelist
by High-Elf-Swordsman
Summary: Nikki has some of the best cards in all of Duel Monsters yet she never seems to win. A tournament is thrown and Nikki is a participant. Will she be able to win it and defeat her rival?
1. Nikki's Rival

The Amateur Duelist  
Chapter 1: Nikki's Rival Author's Note: This story takes place 50 years after the Yu-Gi-Oh TV series. Therefore, few of the characters are featured and there are some differences. Also, some of the characters are based of people I know but names are changed.  
  
Domino High School Class C, 12:13 P.M.  
  
Two students are sitting adjacent at a table, dueling. Around them, many others are standing and watching.  
  
The female student draws her first cards, her hand shaking violently as the duel begins. "I'll start with Seven Colored Fish in attack mode." She said placing her card. 1800/800.  
  
"Already you've screwed up, Nikki," replied her male opponent. "Everyone knows you should try to defend your monster better. Oh well, I'll play Spring of Rebirth. This Magic Card will give me 300 extra life points whenever one of my cards returns to my hand. Now I'll summon Susa Soldier!" 2000/1800. "Destroy her fish now!"  
  
Nikki 7800/Mark 8000  
  
"And because he's a spirit, Susa Soldier returns to my hand giving me an extra 300 life points," Mark replied.  
  
Nikki 7800/Mark 8300  
  
"Darn it. I'll set a monster in defense mode and place one card face down." Nikki replied sullenly.  
  
"You wimp! I will summon my Susa Soldier yet again and attack your face down monster!"  
  
"No!" Nikki cried sending her card to the graveyard. "I needed that monster for a fusion!"  
  
"Too bad," Mark replied. "Now that Susa Soldier returns to my hand I'll gain another 300 life points"  
  
Nikki 7800/Mark 8600  
  
"Well, I won't see that monster again," Nikki chortled as she drew her next card. "I activate Card Destruction forcing both of us to discard our hands and draw new ones."  
  
"Damn you," Mark growled as he sent one of his best spirits to the graveyard.  
  
"Now I'll summon my Goblin Attack Force in attack mode!" 2300/0. "I've learned from past duels with you that you need to sacrifice for your best spirits which are the only ones with enough attack to beat my Goblins. Now, attack Mark directly!"  
  
Nikki 7800/Mark 6300  
  
"You're more foolish than I thought," Mark said looking at the predicament of Nikki's monster. "Now it's in defense mode and with a defense of 0, it's no problem to destroy. Now I'll summon my Yata-garasu and equip it with Fairy Meteor Crush. Even though my equip card will go the grave at the end of this turn, it will still be very useful." 200/100.  
  
"What a wimpy card," Nikki laughed. "It'll only do 200 damage! Why waste a great equip like that on such a puny little crow?"  
  
"Because of his effect," Mark replied. "Attack her Goblin Attack Force!"  
  
Nikki 7600/Mark 6300  
  
"Now Yata-Garasu returns to my hand and my turn ends." Mark said.  
  
Nikki 7600/Mark 6600  
  
"Well my turn," Nikki said reaching for her deck to draw.  
  
"Naughty girl," Mark replied, "when Yata-Garasu deals damage to your life points, you can't draw!"  
  
"Damn you! That means you can keep me from getting better cards!" Nikki screamed.  
  
"Correct. Now make a move."  
  
"I'll set this monster in defense mode. End turn." Nikki growled as she placed her card.  
  
"Normally I'd be afraid when an opponent sets a monster," Mark said as he drew his card, "but not now. I activate Smashing Ground, which destroys your monster! Now I'll summon Yata-Garasu and attack you directly again!"  
  
Nikki 7400/Mark 6600  
  
"And now my monster returns to my hand."  
  
Nikki 7400/Mark 6900  
  
This sucks, Nikki thought. I only have 1 card in my hand and it's Reasoning. If this card doesn't work right I'll lose. "I activate Reasoning which lets my opponent declare a level of monster. I draw until I have a monster and if it is of any level but that, it is summoned. So what'll it be?"  
  
"I choose 4. From past duels I've realized that's the level of most of your monsters."  
  
Nikki's hand shook as she reached for her deck. Oh good...this monster is a higher level. "Now I summon my Dark Magician Girl in attack mode!" 2000/1800. "Now attack Mark directly!"  
  
Nikki 7400/Mark 4900  
  
"Shit!" Mark cried. "Now I can't use Yata-Garasu. I'll set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."  
  
"I play Pot of Greed," Nikki said picking up two more cards. "All right! I summon Gemini Elf in attack mode!" 1900/900.  
  
"Damn you! That monster is too powerful for her level!" Mark whined.  
  
"Now attack his set monster Dark Magician Girl!"  
  
"My Tsukyomi. Now I can switch one of your monsters to defense mode so I choose your Dark Magician Girl."  
  
That's strange. Why didn't he choose my elf? No I can attack directly... "Attack his life points Gemini Elf!"  
  
Nikki 7400/Mark 3000  
  
"Ha! Prepare to lose!" Mark said with glee, as he got ready to play his newest card. "I play Spirit Energy Settle Machine! This card lets my spirits stay on the field. Now I'll summon my old friend Susa Soldier." 2000/1800. "Attack and eliminate her Dark Magician Girl!"  
  
He did that so he could destroy my best monster in play. He's too good.  
  
"Now I'll end my turn by placing two cards face down."  
  
"Ok, I'll activate Monster Reborn and revive my Dark Magician Girl!"  
  
"Not so fast, I activate Magic Jammer! By discarding one card from my hand I can negate the effect of your Monster Reborn."  
  
"Well, I'll just equip my Elf with Malevolent Nuzzler giving it an extra 700 attack points. Now destroy his Susa Soldier!"  
  
"Ha! I activate Mask of Weakness! This card lowers your monster's attack back to her original 1900. Now she is destroyed and you lose 50 life points."  
  
Nikki 7350/Mark 3000  
  
"Damn. I have to end my turn."  
  
"Wimp." Mark responded cruelly. "I'll play Yata-Garasu in attack mode. Now my two spirits, attack her directly!"  
  
Nikki 6150/ Mark 3000  
  
"And this will continue every turn from now on."  
  
"Damn! I have no cars in my hand!" Nikki shrieked.  
  
"Correct. You can't possibly win."  
  
Several turns more passed with the same type of attack each turn. (A/N: There is no point in typing his two monsters attack 5 times so I'll just skip to the end)  
  
"Ha! Another win for me," Mark said as he walked off. "An amateur like you doesn't deserve to have such rare cards. Pah...what a waste..."  
  
Nikki rose from her seat, tears staining her face. She lifted up her deck and placed it in her pocket. "That's another loss...I'll never win at this rate. Oh...I am such a disgrace..."  
  
Meanwhile...the Kaiba Corporation Building...  
  
"It is you who are heir so why not accept it?" A man's voice roared to his son.  
  
"Dad...I want to be a doctor...I'm not into stuff like this. He's better for the job."  
  
"You..." The man said turning to his son's aquaintince. "Can you prove how good you are?"  
  
"yes," he replied.  
  
"Then prove it. I want you to throw a Duel Monsters tournament. If you are the winner, then I will give control of the company to you. If not, you must surrender your deck to me."  
  
"I accept," he replied as he left. Seto Kaiba...I'll prove to you I do deserve your company... He thought leaving the room.  
  
HES: Not bad for a first chapter eh? Well, it's basically just setting up the plot and characters. Don't worry, Mark will return (he is Nikki's rival after all). Also, just so everyone knows, Kaiba is about 60 in this story so he is trying to give his company away.  
  
Next time on Amateur Duelist: The young Ryu-Yami Throws a tournament. Nikki is invited to participate as well as her American cousin, Raijouta. As preparations for the tournament begin and new duel disks are issued, Nikki confronts her cousin and asks him for advice. (Note: The next chapter is basically an explanation one...I don't plan on any dueling but it will be necessary to the story). 


	2. Raijouta Arrives

Chapter 2: The Tournament  
  
Nikki's House, 7:34 A.M., Saturday  
  
Nikki awoke with a jolt from her dream. In it, Mark's Susa Soldier chased her while his Yata-Garasu pecked her face, slowing her down. Her Dark Magician Girl, Gemini Elf and several other monsters were chained to trees and not able to help her.  
  
Just a dream...just a dream... she thought as she went into the bathroom, washed, changed and went downstairs for breakfast. On the table, there was a note from her parents. It read:  
  
Dear Nikki, We have decided to take a vacation to visit your sick uncle. However, as we know you hate to be left alone, we have invited your cousin Raijouta to stay with you. As you know, he is American so although he knows some of our customs thanks to his parents, he will be blind to some. Please don't take offense to him and try not to fight. Love, Mom and Dad  
  
"Yes! Awesome!" Nikki cried running upstairs to get her deck. Her cousin Raijouta was one of the highest ranked duelists in America. This is great! Raiji can give me tips on dueling and maybe help me beat that jerk Mark.  
  
Nikki went to her bedside table where she kept her deck and put it into her pocket. Then, she noticed something she hadn't before. On the table there was a Dark Magician card with no explanation. "Great!" Nikki exclaimed. "Now I can power up my Dark Magician Girl thanks to her effect."  
  
As Nikki waited for her cousin, she went outside to check the mail. In her family's small brown mailbox, there was a package addressed to her. Nikki ran inside and ripped open the brown paper. Inside, there was a note, a video, a necklace and a flat disk with the word "Fire" on it. Nikki quickly read the note that explained that she was selected for a special program and should watch the video to learn more. She popped it into the VCR and sat down on the couch to view it.  
  
A picture of a black dragon showed on the screen with the words "Ryu-Yami's Tournament" below it. A young man with blonde hair appeared on the screen as the dragon faded. "Greetings duelist," he said with a wave of his hand. "You have been invited to participate in my new tournament. The prize is $500,000 in cash as well as this." At that moment he held up a card. "My Chaos Emperor Dragon. This is one of the best cards in all of Duel Monsters and many duelists would do anything for it. Now let me continue. In this package you received one of these," he said holding up one of the flat disks. "There are 10 in all standing for ten elements: fire, water, wind, earth, metal, wood, light, darkness, ice and thunder. To enter the final round you need to collect 8 of different types. You should keep them on the necklace also provided in the package. I do not care if you gamble one or even 7 on a single duel as long as the best reach me in the finals. The tournament starts one the twenty-third so ready your deck and yourself. Good luck."  
  
Nikki jumped for joy. "Yes! Even better! Now maybe I can win that rare card and all that money! Yes!" Nikki's rejoicing was cut short as the doorbell rang. She ran to get it and opened the door.  
  
"Hi Nikki!" Came the voice of her cousin Raijouta. His black hair fell across his face as he entered.  
  
"Raiji!" She said with glee. "I just found out I'm in this new huge tournament held by..."  
  
"Ryu-Yami I know," he said in reply. "I was invited to participate as well. I brought my deck and my package contents," he said motioning to the necklace he wore with the disk of "Thunder".  
  
"Awesome! So maybe one of us will win." Nikki said full of glee.  
  
"Maybe, but Ryu-Yami is tough. I dueled him once before..." Raijouta said thinking back...  
  
(This next part is a memory)  
  
"Yes! Now that my Sword Hunter has killed two of your monsters he has 2850 attack points! So now by equipping Lightning Blade he'll go up to 3650! You can't win!"  
  
"Oh no?" Ryu-Yami replied. "I just have. If you recall I played my Different Dimension Capsule two turns ago so now I can add one card to my hand so I choose Exodia's Left Arm!"  
  
"So?" Raijouta said. "It's only one piece."  
  
"Yes," Ryu-Yami replied, "but now I have all five pieces of Exodia! You lose!" The great beast rose up and shot a wave of energy at Raijouta, defeating him.  
  
(Now back to present)  
  
"That was two years ago..." Raijouta said. "And with all the new cards that have come out he's bound to have even better cards."  
  
"Don't worry, Raiji," Nikki said. "You'll beat him this time."  
  
"That is if I make it to the finals." Raijouta corrected her.  
  
"Yeah, but still there is a chance. So, while you're at it, can you give me some tips?"  
  
"Let me see your deck." He said as she handed it to him. He flipped through the cards looking at them. "Wow! You have some pretty rare cards just like my deck but there is a difference between us."  
  
"What is that?" She asked. Just like herself, Raijouta had insane luck with finding rare cards in packs.  
  
"Your skill," Raijouta said. "You need to have a strategy, not just good cards. For example, I own a rare Dark Elf card but I don't keep it in my deck because it isn't useful for most of my strategies."  
  
"I see," Nikki replied. "Can you give me some tips?" Over the next two hours Raijouta showed Nikki what to do. He even added several cards of his own to her deck to make it better. "There, now you should be better in duels so long as you get the right cards." Just as he said that, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Package." The postman called as he walked away. Raijouta and Nikki walked outside and brought it in. it was fairly light for its size and was opened with great gusto. Inside, there were two duel disks similar to the ones made by Seto Kaiba for Battle City. However, the blue parts were now red and the silver areas were black.  
  
"These must be our duel disks for the tournament," Nikki said putting it on her arm and looking at herself in the mirror. "I look cool!"  
  
"I guess, but that isn't what is important," Raijouta replied. "We need to continue your training because we only have one week until his tournament starts so let's begin."  
  
HES: As I said, an explanation chapter. So now...  
  
Next time on Amateur Duelist: The tournament begins and Nikki and Raijouta go separate ways promising to meet after they are either knocked out or make it to the finals. Also, Nikki begins her first duel against the deadly Al Roy (for those of you who read Cast to the Shadows you know who he is but since this is alternate also, he didn't die). Can she beat this Royal Pain in the ass? Find out next time on Amateur Duelist! 


	3. A Royal Pain

Chapter 3: Opponent #1, Al Roy  
  
"The tournament starts today!" Nikki cried jumping out of bed. She quickly dressed and ate then ran back upstairs to strap on her duel disk. She placed her deck in the slot and smiled, ready to take on anyone.  
  
"Let's get going," Raijouta said putting on his own duel disk. "I've been up for 3 hours getting my deck ready."  
  
"Wow!" Said Nikki with awe. "You must be pretty prepared.  
  
"I am," he replied. "Ryu-Yami isn't beating me this time. Enough talk, let's go." Raijouta and Nikki left the house and headed to Domino Square where other duelists were already lining up. Nikki scanned the area for Mark, hoping to take him down with some new cards she had gotten recently. She couldn't spot him but she figured she'd run into him sooner or later. Suddenly, the TV screens usually used for news switched to a picture of Ryu- Yami.  
  
"Greetings and welcome to my tournament!" He said. "I hope you are all ready to duel and maybe one of you will be good enough to face me in the final round. Now as you know you must obtain 8 talismans. I wish you luck. Now, without further ado, let the tournament begin!" Firecrackers went off seemingly from everywhere as duelists began to search for each other.  
  
"Let's split up," Raijouta said, "I don't think we should duel until the final round." Nikki opened her mouth to protest but he simply replied "Don't worry, you'll make it." With that, Raijouta disappeared into the crowds.  
  
Nikki looked around the crowd to spot duelists with a talisman other than fire. Suddenly, she was still was a broadsword was at her neck. "Lord Al Roy III of Winchester challenges thou to a duel." Came a regal, upper-class voice.  
  
Nikki turned to see a boy not much older than herself on the other end of the weapon. "Put that down before you hurt someone." She snarled pushing it away from her neck.  
  
"Terribly sorry, Madam," he said sheathing it. "Now wilt thou duel or not?"  
  
Nikki studied his necklace. It too only contained one talisman, the one of metal. "Sure, I'll duel you." Nikki and Al both put their duel disks forward and the hologram projectors launched.  
  
"As it is only courtesy the lady may go first," Al smirked.  
  
Nikki 8000/Al 8000  
  
"Fine then," Nikki said drawing her sixth card. "I'll set one monster in defense mode and place one card face down."  
  
"I see. I shall activate Polymerization to fuse the M-Warrior #1 and #2 in my hand to summon my Kabalona Warrior!" 1500/1500. A man wearing purple armor and holding a long sword emerged. "Now attack her face down monster now!"  
  
"You fell for it!" Nikki laughed as the warrior brought his sword down, slashing her Witch of the Black Forest in half. "Now I can add a monster with 1500 or less defense points to my hand."  
  
"Cursed knave!" Al roared. "I'll set one card and end my turn."  
  
"Not good enough," Nikki chuckled. "I summon my Gemini Elf in attack mode!" 1900/900. Two beautiful elfin women arose from the card. "Now attack and destroy his Kabalona Warrior!" The elves rushed forward firing various energy blasts destroying the warrior.  
  
Nikki 8000/Al 7600  
  
"Ha! Now I will defeat you. I set one monster in defense mode." Al said with a craft smile.  
  
"I'll summon my Harpie's Brother in attack mode!" 1800/600. A male harpie with red wings and dark clothes rose up. He took to the air and then landed next to Gemini Elf. "Now Harpie's Brother, attack his set monster with Sonic Slash!" The harpie flew and swung his long right claw but was stopped. "What?" Nikki cried.  
  
"My Giant Soldier of Stone is more than a defense against your puny beasts." Al guffawed. "He won't be penetrated that easily."  
  
Nikki 7800/Al 7600  
  
"Now it's my turn," Al said as he drew a card. "I'll set another monster and place another card face down giving me two."  
  
"I don't care!" Nikki roared. "I also have two face down cards and now I'll sacrifice Gemini Elf and Harpie's Brother to summon Dark Magician!" 2500/2100. A spell caster wearing violet armor holding a long pale green staff appeared. "Now attack and destroy his Giant Soldier of Stone with Dark Magic Attack!" The mage fired a blast of dark energy that obliterated the stone soldier.  
  
"Pitiful. You fell into my trap." Al chortled with delight. "I sacrifice my set monster to summon Succubus Knight!" 1650/1500. A woman with six arms clutching many weapons appeared.  
  
"What a waste," Nikki laughed. "My Dark Magician can take her down with no problem."  
  
"Not exactly. You see, in ancient times kings and queens would have court magicians to serve them. So now I'll activate Change of Heart! Your Dark Magician now belongs to me!" Dark Magician floated over to Al's field. "Now my monsters attack Nikki directly!" The slashing of many weapons followed a blast of dark energy.  
  
Nikki 3650/Al 7600  
  
"Damn it," Nikki groaned. "He has almost double my life points!"  
  
"Yes, however all is not lost. You do regain your Dark Magician as now my turn is over."  
  
"That's good at least," Nikki murmured as she drew a new card. "Awesome! I play Dark Hole!" A dark energy began swirling around the field and absorbed the monsters. "Now I summon my Seven Colored Fish in attack mode!" 1800/800. A large mouthed fish of several colors floated before Nikki. "Now Dark Magician destroy his Knight and attack directly my fish!" A blast of dark magic flew from the mage's staff destroying the Knight while the fish fired a jet of water at Al depleting some of his life points.  
  
Nikki 3650/Al 4950  
  
"Looks like we're almost even now," Nikki giggled.  
  
"A peon like you can't win! I won't allow it!" Al roared. "Ah yes, the card I need to defeat you. I will activate my face down card from very early in the duel...Ultimate Offering!" Suddenly, two large balls of energy flew out of Al and landed on the field as his life points dropped.  
  
Nikki 3650/Al 3950  
  
The balls of energy soon formed into the shapes of two knights. One was female wearing red armor with a sword in her left hand and a shield in her right. (1500/1600). The other was male, resplendent in gold armor holding a blade in his right and a shield in his left. (1600/1400). "Meet Queen's Knight and King's Knight! Now because of their effect I can special summon another powerful knight...Jack's Knight!" 1900/1200. A younger man wearing bluish armor holding a long sword and broader shield appeared between the other two.  
  
"So what?" Nikki retorted. "They still aren't strong enough to beat Dark Magician."  
  
"Of course a one so lowly as yourself doesn't see what is coming next. I sacrifice my three monsters to summon the noble Gilfer the Lightning!" 2800/2300 (If I get his stats wrong I apologize). A muscular man wearing silver and gold armor holding a huge broadsword appeared. "Now Gilfer's effect activates!" Gilfer raised his sword and sent a blast out destroying all of Nikki's monsters.  
  
"No way!" She screamed.  
  
"Yes way," Al replied. "Now attack her directly!" Gilfer raised his sword and slashed Nikki making her step back from the impact.  
  
Nikki 850/Al 3950  
  
"Ha! I told you there is no chance you can win!" Al mocked. "You might as well hand over your talisman now."  
  
"Never," Nikki said drawing a card. "I will defeat you. I promised Raijouta I'd meet him in the finals...now I draw..." Nikki slowly drew a card. "Perfect! I summon Giant Soldier of Stone in attack mode!" 1300/2000. A large guardian of stone rose up holding two stone swords. "Now I activate Change of Heart to take control of your Gilfer! Now I'll equip Gilfer with Legendary Sword raising his attack to 3100! Now Gilfer and Soldier of Stone, attack Al directly!" The two monsters raced and slashed at Al lowering his life points to 0.  
  
Nikki 850/Al 0  
  
Al slowly walked over to Nikki as the holograms disappeared. "Here," he said holding out his hand. "Take my talisman." Nikki grasped it and slowly clipped it onto her necklace. She then walked off, looking for her next opponent.  
  
Next time on Amateur Duelist: Nikki is now more motivated than ever after seeing her rival Mark has 3 talismans already. Fired up and ready to go, she foolishly challenges Reina, a duelist whose strategy is all about removing cards. Will Nikki be able to defeat Gren Maju Da Eiza? Find out next time on Cast to the Shadows. 


	4. Reina: Complicated Duelist

Chapter 4: Reina, Complicated Duelist  
  
Saturday 2:01 PM  
  
Nikki strolled happily down the main street of Domino City. Around her neck hung the talismans of fire and metal. She looked around for other duelists to challenge but they were nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, a familiar voice entered Nikki's ear.  
  
"Now finish off that Judge Man! Attack Yamata Dragon!" A five-headed beast shot a blast of fire from each head that destroyed the warrior. "That means I win."  
  
"Mark." Nikki groaned. She rushed over to look at his opponent whom now had no talismans.  
  
"What's wrong Nikki? Too slow?" Mark insulted.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked. He motioned to his neck where 3 talismans hung. They were light, wind and earth. "Damn you!"  
  
"That's right! In the time it took you to win one I have claimed two. But there's no point in dueling you because I'm saving my skill for pros." Mark strolled off as Nikki made a face.  
  
"Darn it! I need to find another duelist." Nikki looked frantically around until she saw a girl with long brown hair with a duel disk on her left arm. "Hey you! Are you a duelist?"  
  
"I am," the girl replied. Nikki noted the signs of light and metal around her neck.  
  
"Well, how about we duel. If you win, you get my fire emblem (it's a good game) and if I win I get yours of light."  
  
"Deal," the girl replied. "But I warn you, I don't go easy on anyone."  
  
"Before we start, can you tell me your name?" Nikki inquired.  
  
"Reina," the girl replied as they drew their hands.  
  
Reina 8000/Nikki 8000  
  
"I'll start by playing Card Destruction sending both of our hands to the graveyard and making us draw new ones," Reina said delightedly. "Now I'll set one monster in defense mode."  
  
"Too easy," Nikki said as she drew. "I summon Harpie's Brother in attack mode!" A tall muscular harpie with red wings, mask and claws appeared. "Now attack her monster now!" Nikki's creature rushed and slashed the monster to shreds.  
  
"Now that my Witch of the Black Forest has been destroyed, I can add one card from my deck to my hand with 1500 defense points or less." Reina pointed out. "And now I'll set another monster and end my turn."  
  
"You're acting kind of cowardly," Nikki said confidently drawing her card. "Cool. I sacrifice my Harpie's Brother for Dark Magician Girl!" 2000/1800. A female version of dark magician wearing gold and pink arose and floated several inches above the ground. "Now attack her face down monster!" The mage fired a blast of energy at the monster destroying it.  
  
"My Sangan. Now I can draw a monster with 1500 attack points or less." Reina said as she put a card into her hand. "Now for my turn. I set a monster in defense mode."  
  
"And people call me an amateur," Nikki snickered. "I will set a monster also and have Dark Magician Girl attack your face down monster!" The female wizard shot a blast of energy. As it hit Reina's monster, it was deflected to the side. The monster rose up and was revealed as Prevent Rat. "Damn you. I end my turn."  
  
"Well, it looks like I'll take and early lead," Reina chuckled. "I sacrifice Prevent Rat to summon Shadow Ghoul in attack mode!" 1600/1300. A multi-eyed demon with red eyes and green skin roared at Nikki. Suddenly, it began to glow a strange bluish color. 2400/1300.  
  
"Hey! Cheater!" Nikki yelled. "It can't be that strong! You didn't equip it!"  
  
"Wrong." Reina retorted. "If you remember, I have sent Sangan, Witch of the Black Forest and Prevent Rat to the graveyard. Also, when I played Card Destruction, I discarded 5 monster cards!"  
  
So that's her strategy Nikki thought. She'll keep losing monsters to power up her Ghoul.  
  
"Now Shadow Ghoul, destroy Dark Magician Girl with reaping claw slash!" The ghoul swung its claw cutting Dark Magician Girl to shreds.  
  
Reina 8000/Nikki 7600  
  
Nikki drew. "Darn it! I can't summon anything! I'll set one card and end my turn."  
  
"Now who's scared? I will set a monster and equip my ghoul with Fairy Meteor Crush!" The Shadow Ghoul started to glow a rainbow hue. "Now attack and destroy her set monster!" As the Ghoul slashed the creature was revealed as Luster Dragon.  
  
Reina 8000/Nikki 6800  
  
"I'll activate Swords of Revealing Light and end my turn." Nikki said glumly.  
  
"Well, I can't attack but I can still damage," Reina laughed. "I summon my Cannon Soldier. Now, I'll sacrifice my set monster to deal you damage!" The set monster rose up and appeared to be Big Shield Guardna. It loaded itself into the cannon and was fired at Nikki pushing her back.  
  
Reina 8000/Nikki 6300  
  
"Wait! I heard about this strategy!" Nikki realized. "I read about a girl who dueled like this...her name was....Rebecca!"  
  
"Good work," Reina said clapping her hands in insult. "You finally figured it out. My full name is...Reina Hawkins. However, my mother is a bit...weaker than me as you shall soon see. So make a move."  
  
"Fine!" Nikki snapped. Hmm...how was Rebecca beaten...oh yeah... I hope I draw it..."Yes! I did it! I'll play Monster Reborn to revive Dark Magician Girl! And now, I'll play Soul Release to remove 5 cards from your graveyard reducing Shadow Ghoul's attack points to 2000, equal to my Magician. Now I summon Gemini Elf!" 1900/900. "Dark Magician Girl, destroy Shadow Ghoul!" The two monsters charged but both were destroyed. "Now destroy her Cannon Soldier, Gemini Elf!" The elf twins punched the robot making it fall to pieces.  
  
Reina 7500/Nikki 6300  
  
"Oh well, all I can do is set a monster." Reina sighed.  
  
"Ha! Now I'll set a monster. Now attack Gemini Elf!" As the elves punched the monster, it rose to show it was a strange box. It was metal and resembled a basic camera.  
  
"My Dimension Jar allows each player to remove up to 3 monsters from the opponents grave. I won't remove any from yours."  
  
"That was stupid! I'll remove your Shadow Ghoul and two others so you can't use it again." Nikki laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, you have only helped me." Reina giggled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Nikki inquired.  
  
"I will summon my best monster, Gren Maju Da Eiza!" 0/0. A strange red dragon with a torso similar to an armored human appeared. "He may look weak but watch." Suddenly, pictures of all the cards removed from play began to appear and whirl around the new monster's head. 3200/3200. "By gathering the strength of all monsters removed from play, I have created an unstoppable creature. Now I play De-Spell to destroy your swords. Now destroy her Gemini Elf!" The beast shot a blast of flame wiping out the two maidens.  
  
Reina 7500/Nikki 5100  
  
"I'm not done yet," Nikki said as she drew. "Yes! I play Exchange so now I get to take one card from your hand and you take one from mine." They walked over as they each chose. Nikki selected Monster Reborn and Reina chose Seven Colored Fish. "Now I play Monster Reborn to revive Gemini Elf. But now I sacrifice it along with my set monster for Dark Magician!" 2500/2100. A mage clad in purple armor hovered above the field. "Now I'll set two cards and end my turn."  
  
"Ha, that still isn't enough to destroy my monster," Reina snickered. "Now Maju attack her Dark Magician with Gathered Energy Blast!" The dragon raised its claws and gathered a pulsing orb of pure energy. It was hurled at the Dark Magician. However, the attack bounced off. "What?" Reina roared.  
  
"I activated Negate Attack," Nikki said. "It defends my monster and ends your battle phase immediately!"  
  
"Damn, I'll just set a monster and end my turn." Reina said with disgust.  
  
"Now to see if I can destroy your monster," Nikki said as she looked over her hand. "Ok, this might work. I will activate my set card known as Magic Formula on my Dark Magician!" A strange tome appeared before Dark Magician and he began to study its pages. 3000/2600. "Now I'll set a card and end my turn."  
  
"You are going to lose this turn," Reina said as she drew, "now Maju attack her Dark Magician!" The blast of energy flew at the Dark Magician. However, he dodged and shot a blast of energy destroying the beast.  
  
Reina 7000/Nikki 5100  
  
"How?" Reina asked in shock.  
  
"I activated my face down card, Rush Recklessly. It increases my monster's attack points by 700 for one turn."  
  
"No! I can't do anything! I end my turn."  
  
"Now to beat you," Nikki smirked. "This is great. I play Soul Exchange and sacrifice your set monster for Mr. Volcano!" 2100/800. A man with fiery red hair in a white suit stood alongside Dark Magician. "Too bad I have to skip my Battle Phase so I'll end my turn."  
  
"Gren Maju Da Eiza can't be beaten so easily," Reina laughed. "I play Premature Burial!"  
  
Reina 6200/Nikki 5100  
  
Suddenly, the ground shook. Then, the figure of Gren Maju Da Eiza reemerged. 3200/3200. "Now I'll play my own Soul Release to remove another 5 cards in my graveyard from play." As Reina discarded the cards, her monster began to grow in size and power. 5200/5200. "How will you stop him now? Gren Maju Da Eiza, attack and destroy her Dark Magician!" The beast gathered a ball of pulsing energy and threw it at the Dark Magician leaving now remnants.  
  
Reina 6200/Nikki 1900  
  
"Darn it," Nikki muttered. "She has almost all her life points and I have less that a quarter of mine. I have to believe..." Suddenly, Nikki remembered Raijouta and her promise. "I will see you in the finals! Yes! I have just drawn the card to defeat you. Now I equip Mr. Volcano with Megamorph!" Suddenly, the man began to double in size. His arms became more muscular and his suit began to tear. "Because you have more life points than me, Mr. Volcano's attack doubles. Now he's at 4200!"  
  
"So what?" Reina scoffed. "Maju still has 1000 more attack points."  
  
"Not for long. I'll summon Dunames Dark Witch in attack mode!" 1850/850. A teenage witch in red armor with purple hair emerged. "Now by equipping Mr. Volcano with Axe of Despair, his attack will be equal to Gren Maju Da Eiza!" 5200/4200. Suddenly, a great axe appeared in the man's hands. "Now attack her monster with Flaming Cleave!" The two monsters raced towards each other, Maju shooting energy and Mr. Volcano hacking wildly with his flaming axe. After the conflict, both lay dead. "Now attack directly Dark Witch!" The witch fired a shining energy beam from her hands that hit Reina.  
  
Reina 4350/Nikki 1900  
  
"So what? I can still win," Reina thought as she drew. "No! This won't work! I must end my turn."  
  
"Looks like you're going to lose," Nikki smiled. "Now to defeat you! I play Zombyra the Dark in attack mode." 2200/1700. A zombie wearing a dark red cape posed on the field. "Now Zombyra and Dunames, attack her directly!" A blast of energy was followed by a quick punch. However, Zombyra began to shrink in size as his attack points decreased to 1900.  
  
Reina 300/Nikki 1900  
  
Reina drew, praying for a miracle. However, her hopes were dashed. "Nikki, there is nothing I can do. I concede; you are the victor." As the monsters vanished, Reina walked over and handed Nikki the sign of light. Nikki snapped it onto her necklace next to the signs of fire and metal.  
  
"Thank you, Reina for an excellent duel," Nikki commented.  
  
"You are so bad yourself," Reina chuckled. "Well, I only have one talisman, but I'll duel hard and maybe we'll meet again."  
  
"Maybe," Nikki said. She then ran off, searching for her next challenge...  
  
HES: Hi to all the readers. I hope you all have enjoyed these chapters. I know it took awhile to write this one but now that school is over I will try (not promise) to put out a new chapter every week.  
  
Next time on Amateur Duelist: Nikki comes across Ryan, a former sergeant in the military with cards to match. Completely ruthless, and strategic, can she overcome this powerful duelist? Find out next time on Amateur Duelist. 


	5. An Army Marches

Chapter 5: An Army Marches...  
  
Saturday 3:14 P.M.  
  
Nikki glanced at her necklace observing the three talismans that hung there. Fire, metal and light jingled at she half-skipped, half-walked down the street. Suddenly, she saw a duel-taking place between an adult in army fatigue and a youth wearing fiery red.  
  
"Ok private now it's time to put you in your place," said the man drawing his card. "Now I sacrifice my face down monster to summon Gadget Soldier." 1800/2000. A mechanical soldier with a large rocket launcher stood facing his opponent's Flame Cerberus.  
  
"Well your monster is still 300 attack point weaker," the younger boy pointed out.  
  
"Well when I give him G.I. (Government Issue) equipment! Now I'll equip him with Machine Conversion Factory making their attack points equal. However, when I play Shield and Sword these stats switch and my monster's defense is higher than your monster's. Now destroy his monster and his life points!" The robot fired a rocket obliterating the three-headed beast. The younger duelist walked over and handed the man his talisman of water. "Who's next to challenge me, Sergeant Ryan?" The man asked.  
  
"I will!" Nikki declared noticing his talismans of water and wood. "And if I win I'll get both of your talismans."  
  
"Fair," the man said, "if I win I also get two of yours."  
  
"All right let's duel!" Nikki shouted as she drew 5 cards.  
  
Nikki 8000/Ryan 8000  
  
"As is the best strategy I let my opponent make the first move," Ryan declared.  
  
"Ok," Nikki said drawing yet another card. "I summon Harpie's Brother in attack mode and end my turn." 1800/600. A muscular winged man in brown clothes with dark red wings descended onto the field.  
  
"A fair card private," Ryan said as he readied himself. "I'll summon Overdrive in attack mode!" 1600/800. A jeep with a gattling gun on its top sped onto the field. "Now I'll set one card and end my turn."  
  
"Now it's my move," Nikki smiled. "I sacrifice Harpie's Brother to summon dark Magician Girl!" 2000/1800. The feminine spellcaster floated slowly to the ground. "Now attack Overdrive!" The wizard shot a blast of energy. However, it bounced off. Next, Overdrive's gun began to fire rapidly destroying Dark Magician Girl. "How?" Nikki asked.  
  
"A good army always has backup," Ryan said sternly. "By activating Reinforcements I increased my monster's power 100 points above yours."  
  
Nikki 7900/Ryan 8000  
  
"I'll set one card and end my turn," Nikki sighed.  
  
"Now I summon Science Soldier in attack mode." 800/800. A man wearing a metallic suit and holding a small laser blaster stood next to Overdrive. "Now both of you attack her directly!" The monster's weapons blazed as bullets hit Nikki in the chest.  
  
Nikki 5500/Ryan 8000  
  
"That wasn't so bad," Nikki smiled. "Now to get you back! I summon Dunames Dark Witch!" 1850/850. The young witch clad in red flew in front of her master. "Now attack and destroy Science Soldier with Spellbinding Crush!" A blast of magical energy engulfed the monster leaving no trace.  
  
Nikki 5500/Ryan 6850  
  
"No great loss," Ryan chuckled. "I switch Overdrive to defense mode and end my turn."  
  
"Now it looks like you're retreating," Nikki commented. "Now I set one card and summon Gemini Elf in attack mode!" 1900/900. The twin elves stood side by side on the field. "Now destroy Overdrive, Dunames and attack directly Gemini Elf!" As the magical energy destroyed the vehicle, the elves punched Ryan in the face making him recoil slightly.  
  
Nikki 5500/Ryan 4950  
  
"Not to worry," Ryan muttered, "'cause now I summon Z-Metal Tank in attack mode!" 1500/1200. A yellow and blue tank with several guns drove onto the field. "Now I activate Shield and Sword switching the attack and defense points of our monsters. And thanks to that, my tank has more attack that your Elf. Now Z-Metal Tank attack Gemini Elf!" The guns blared away destroying the elves in a hail of bullets.  
  
Nikki 5200/Ryan 4950  
  
"And now I place two cards face down ending my turn." Ryan declared.  
  
"Fine then," Nikki retorted. "I don't trust your card so I switch Dunames to defense mode and set one monster card."  
  
"That won't defend you forever," Ryan replied. "I'll play Emergency Provisions. An army should always have some sort of backup plan" Suddenly, one of Ryan's set cards disappeared. "Now I summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode!" 1800/1500. A monster of similar color to the tank appeared. However, this monster resembled a mechanical torso with a cannon on each shoulder. "Now I equip X-Head Cannon with Machine Conversion Factory," several metal hooks on chains appeared and removed the two cannons. They returned and placed two larger cannons onto the monster's shoulders. 2100/1800. "Now Z- Metal Tank destroy her Witch!" A hail of bullets removed the witch from the field. "Now X-Head Cannon attack her set monster!" The cannons blared obliterating her monster.  
  
"No not my Giant Soldier of Stone!" Groaned Nikki. She looked at her empty field and contemplated what to do. Yes she thought drawing her card. This just might be what I need to defeat him. From what I've heard he can combine those two monsters with another to create a very powerful creature. By playing this card I can destroy it and leave him wide open. "I set one card face down and place a monster in defense mode ending my turn."  
  
"Now to unveil my ultimate troop!" Ryan roared. "I summon Y-Dragon!" 1500/1800 (I think). "Now I can combine my creatures!" Suddenly, the monsters rose into the sky. There, they fused into a humongous robot. X- Head Cannon formed the head and torso. Y-Dragon created the stomach while Z- Metal Tank became the treads. "Now meet XYZ Dragon Cannon!" 2800/2500. (Again I think that's the stats).  
  
"Not so fast!" Nikki laughed. "I activate Trap Hole!" Suddenly, a huge chasm appeared under XYZ Dragon Cannon. However, thrusters on the bottom engaged and it avoided the trap. "But how?" Nikki said puzzled.  
  
"Since making XYZ Dragon Cannon is a special summon, your Trap Hole can't affect it." Ryan laughed. "Now attack her puny monster!" The cannons fired a blast and destroyed the creature. "That will end my turn."  
  
Darn it Nikki though my strongest monster is Dark Magician but even he's too weak. I don't have a De-Fusion or any cards like Raigeki. Damn...how will I beat him.  
  
"Hurry it up private!" Ryan growled. "Haven't got all day."  
  
"Ok...I will go. Now I place two cards face down and end my turn."  
  
"Retreating eh?" Ryan chuckled. "I summon Cannon Soldier in attack mode!" 1400/1300. A purple and gold robot roughly the size of a man with a cannon on its back stood facing Nikki. "Now my monsters attack her directly!" As the cannons of both monsters fired, they were suddenly stopped and the monsters began to float into the sky.  
  
"My Zero-Gravity trap card makes all your monsters change modes putting them both into defense mode." Nikki grinned. "Now it's my turn," she drew a looked happily at her card. "I activate Monster Reborn and revive Dark Magician Girl!" 2000/1800. The female wizard again rose to face her enemy. "And now I play Card Destruction making us both discard our hands." Suddenly, the Magician Girl's attack rose to 2300. "Because I discarded Dark Magician my monster's attack rises as long as he remains in the graveyard. Now by playing Horn of the Unicorn her attack will rise to 3000! Now attack and destroy XYZ Dragon Cannon!" The mage shot a powerful blast of dark magic that engulfed the machine, destroying it.  
  
"Damn you," Ryan said as he drew. "However, you may have won the battle but the war is far from over. So now I play Scapegoat giving me four goat tokens." Suddenly, four small goats floated near Ryan. 0/0. "Now I sacrifice on goat to activate Cannon Soldiers effect!" The small creature floated into the cannon and was blasted at Nikki lowering her life points. "I'll set one card and end my turn."  
  
Nikki 4700/Ryan 4950  
  
"You aren't so great," Nikki said as she drew. "I set a monster in defense mode. Now attack his Cannon Soldier!" The magician girl obeyed. However, her attack hit a scapegoat.  
  
"I activated my Shift card," Ryan replied. "It is smart to have weaker soldiers take the bullets so the stronger ones can defeat the enemy."  
  
"You seem kind of deranged..." Nikki muttered. "But I can't do anything so it's your turn."  
  
"Good," Ryan smiled. "I set a monster and sacrifice another Scapegoat so Cannon Soldier can fire another blast!" The second goat loaded itself into the cannon and flew hitting Nikki again.  
  
Nikki 4200/Ryan 4950  
  
"That wasn't so bad," Nikki said. "Now Magician Girl attack his Cannon Soldier!" The mage fired a blast that destroyed the monster. However, Ryan didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Now for my turn," Ryan said as he drew. "I flip up my set Cyber Jar!" 900/900. A small ball of metal with a blue attachment floated above the field. Suddenly, a blast flew from the blue circle and destroyed all the monsters. "Now we each pick up five cards and summon or set any level 4 or lower monsters." Nikki drew but was appalled at what she saw.  
  
"I only drew one monster...I'll set it."  
  
"Ha! I drew three so I'll summon Goblin Attack Force (2300/0), Cyber Commander (750/700) and Mechanical Chaser (1850/800)!" A group of goblins, a man in armor with a rocket launcher and a robot with various weapons for arms appeared. "Now Goblins attack her set monster!" The goblins charged and smashed the monster which was Giant Soldier of Stone. "Now my other two monsters attack her directly!" The Cyber Commander fired a blast of rockets while the Mechanical Chaser slashed Nikki with its weapons.  
  
Nikki 1600/Ryan 4950  
  
"I'm not going to give up," Nikki said. "Yes! Now to beat you! I activate Change of Heart to control your Goblins."  
  
"Yeah but they must stay in defense mode until next turn," Ryan pointed out.  
  
"Not if I activate this! Stop Defense!" Suddenly, the Goblins switched into attack mode. "Now by activating Megamorph I can increase their power to 4600!" The goblins suddenly grew to twice their original size. "Next I'll play Germ Infection lowering Cyber Commander's attack by 300 every turn. So now he has 450. And finally I'll equip my Goblins with Stim-Pack it will increase their attack by 700 but next turn they lose 200! Now destroy Cyber Commander and the rest of his life points!" The goblins charged and smashed the monster lowering Ryan's life points to 0.  
  
Nikki 1600/Ryan 0  
  
"That was a good war," Ryan said handing over his two talismans. "I guess this means I'm out of the tournament."  
  
"Don't worry," Nikki said placing the signs of water and wood alongside fire, metal and light. "I'll duel you again and next time we'll both be way better!"  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Ryan remarked as he marched away.  
  
Nikki looked off into the distance and saluted him.  
  
HES: Thanks to all my loyal fans who are keeping up with my story! As promised, I wrote a chapter for this week. Sadly, I am going to Maine in two weeks so I won't have a new chapter then (. But if I have extra time I might write an extra chapter one week.  
  
Next time on Amateur Duelist: Already with 5 talismans it looks like Nikki is going to be in the finals. She meets up with Sam, a younger boy who yearns to be a scientist. Though young, he unveils a master strategy making it impossible for Nikki to retaliate while he continually attacks her. Will she be able to defeat him? Find out next time on Amateur Duelist! 


	6. In A Bind

Chapter 6: In A Bind  
  
4:46 P.M. Outside Domino Science Museum.  
  
Happy with her victory over Ryan, Nikki quickened her pace searching for another challenge. Suddenly, she saw a small boy with seven talismans around his neck and a duel disk on his arm. "Hello!" She said to him.  
  
"Salutations," he responded. "Is there a reason you are addressing me?"  
  
"Yeah, I want to duel you," Nikki remarked. "See if you win you'll get my sign of fire which I see you don't have but if I win I'll get your signs of earth, thunder and darkness."  
  
"Incorrect," the boy responded. "You will only obtain my sign of darkness as it is unequal for you to gain three when I only need and can obtain one."  
  
"Fine then, one it is," Nikki said. "Let's duel!"  
  
Sam 8000/Nikki 8000  
  
"Since I'm younger I'll go first," Sam said. "I'll set one card face down and summon Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode!" 1100/1200. A woman with purple hair in a black flowing robe stood on the field.  
  
"That's one wimpy witch," Nikki remarked. "I'll summon Gemini Elf!" 1900/900. The female elves stood facing the witch. "Now attack her with Gemini Blitz!" The elves ran and rammed the witch destroying her.  
  
Sam 7200/Nikki 8000  
  
"Now that you destroyed my witch I can add a monster with 1500 defense points or less to my hand," Sam pointed out. "Now I'll summon Jinzo #7 in attack mode!" 500/400. A small android with purple skin and it's brain revealed in a bubble appeared. "I can use his effect so he can attack you directly!" The monster shot a blast of energy from his right hand, which passed Nikki's monster and hit her.  
  
Sam 7200/Nikki 8000  
  
"That's nothing," Nikki snickered. "I still can destroy that little robot. Now I summon Harpie's Brother in attack mode!" 1800/600. The male aerial beast flapped slightly above the field. "Now attack Jinzo #7, Harpie's Brother!" The monster flew high into the sky, and then began to dive-bomb at the monster; however, he was weighed down and fell to the ground, as did Gemini Elf.  
  
"I activated Gravity Bind." Sam said proudly. "As long as this trap remains in play only monsters with 3 stars or less can attack and both your monsters are level fours."  
  
"Damn, I'll end my turn."  
  
"Now you're in a corner." Sam smirked. "I summon Cannon Soldier in attack mode!" 1400/1300. The purple cannon-toting machine Nikki had faced in her last duel appeared. "Now I set one card and play Jam Breeding Machine!" A large metal object that resembled a sphere cut in half with a hole at the top appeared. "I can't summon any more monsters but I can still sacrifice the Slime tokens to Cannon Soldier. Now Jinzo #7 attack her again!" The monster fired another energy blast at Nikki hitting her again.  
  
Sam 7200/Nikki 7000  
  
"We're still close," Nikki remarked a bit angrily as she drew. "I'll sacrifice my two monsters for Dark Magician!" 2500/2100. The wizard clad in his purple armor with his greenish staff appeared. "Now I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Gravity Bind!" Suddenly, as the weight of gravity began to weigh down the magician, he suddenly began to rise.  
  
"Not so fast!" Sam said. "I'll activate Cursed Seal of Forbidden Spell!" A large golden seal with red flames around it appeared and quelled the small storm. "Not only does it counter and destroy your Mystical Space Typhoon when I discard one magic card, but you can't use any cards of the same name for the rest of the duel!"  
  
"No!" Nikki cried watching as her magician was once again lowered back to the ground.  
  
"Now for my turn," Sam drew. Suddenly, the Jam Breeding Machine opened and a small creature that resembled a blue teardrop with red eyes appeared. 500/500. "Now I'll sacrifice my Slime Token to activate Cannon Soldier's effect!" The monster suddenly floated over to the cannon and loaded itself in. It was then fired at Nikki. "Now attack her directly Jinzo #7!" The monster fired yet another blast hitting Nikki even harder/  
  
Sam 7200/Nikki 6000  
  
"And at this rate I'll have you beat in six turns!" Sam giggled.  
  
"I won't be beaten by a little kid!" Nikki growled. "I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn."  
  
"Yes! Another great card!" Sam chuckled. "I activate Limiter Removal on Jinzo #7!" The small android began to grow to twice its original size. 1000/400. "It doubles my monster's attack meaning I can take you out even faster and look!" Another Slime Token appeared from the machine. "Now I'll have Jinzo #7 attack and I'll sacrifice my slime so Cannon Soldier can fire it at you!" The blast of both monsters hit Nikki simultaneously knocking her on her back. She rose, dusted herself off and drew.  
  
Sam 7200/Nikki 3500  
  
"I can't destroy your monsters," Nikki smiled now seeming happy. "But I can stop them...even if it's only temporary. I play Swords of Revealing Light!" Several golden swords appeared trapping Sam's monsters. "Now I'll set another monster and end my turn.  
  
Sam didn't seem phased as he drew and another slime appeared. "I can't attack but Cannon Soldier's effect doesn't count as an attack! So long slime!" In a repeat of the previous turns, the slime became ammunition for the Cannon Soldier and he fired a blast at Nikki.  
  
Sam 7200/Nikki 3000  
  
"I'm not beat yet," Nikki remarked. "I'll summon my Panther Warrior in attack mode!" 2000/1500. A purple furred beast clad in armor and holding a sword and shield appeared. "That ends my turn."  
  
"I'm not scared of your big cat," Sam smirked. "I get another Slime which I'll sacrifice so Cannon Soldier can fire again!" This time, the blast passed all four of Nikki's monsters and hit her square in the face. She recoiled a little, but managed to hold her ground.  
  
Sam 7200/Nikki 2500  
  
Nikki drew then frowned. "I pass my turn."  
  
"Ha! Next turn your swords will disappear so I can attack," Sam said. Yet another slime token appeared. "I'll sacrifice it so Cannon Soldier can attack!" Another blast hit Nikki but by now she was used to it.  
  
Sam 7200/Nikki 2000  
  
"And next time I attack with Jinzo #7 and Cannon Soldier you'll lose!"  
  
"I've got to get the right card," Nikki concentrated as she drew. "Maybe this will help! I'll play De-Spell to destroy Jam Breeding Machine!" The machine suddenly exploded and left a large cloud of smoke. "Maybe I can't beat you yet but I can slow you down. Now I set one card and end my turn."  
  
"Regardless," Sam stated, a little annoyed. "I'll set one monster and order Jinzo #7 to attack you directly!" The monster shot an energy blast hitting Nikki in the chest.  
  
Sam 7200/Nikki 1500  
  
"And next turn I can defeat you!" Sam laughed.  
  
"Not if I can help it," Nikki said. "I'll activate my set card. It is known as DNA Surgery!" Several surgeons holding surgical tools appeared. They began to inject every monster in play with a strange purple fluid. "Now all our monsters are spellcasters!"  
  
"What will that do?" Sam asked.  
  
"For a kid who wants to be a scientist you seem a little slow," Nikki remarked. "Now your Jinzo #7 loses the attack points it gained from Limiter Removal bringing it back to 500. So I'll still have one more turn to defeat you."  
  
"Darn," he said. "I'll have Jinzo #7 attack and end my turn!" The monster fired another energy blast but this time Nikki didn't flinch.  
  
Sam 7200/Nikki 1000  
  
"Now for my turn," Nikki looked at the card she had drawn. "Sorry Sam but you lose," she said. "I play Remove Trap destroying Gravity Bind." Nikki's Dark Magician and Panther Warrior rose. "Now I'll flip summon my other two monsters, Sangan (1000/600) and Battle Ox (1700/1000). And now I'll summon my Dark Magician Girl by sacrificing Sangan!" 2000/1800. The female wizard stood alongside her male counterpart. "Now Dark Magician Girl destroy his Cannon Soldier! Dark Magician attack Jinzo #7! Battle Ox attack directly! Then I'll sacrifice you so Panther Warrior can do the same!" As all the monster's obeyed her commands, there was a flash of light.  
  
Sam 0/Nikki 1000  
  
Sam slowly strolled over and gave Nikki his talisman of darkness. She clipped it onto her necklace. "Now just two more and I'll be in the finals!" Nikki jumped for joy but didn't notice there was someone watching her....  
  
HES: Thanks to all my fans! Your reviews have kept me going and thanks to their boost I've been able to write even faster! I am thinking of writing a sequel to Amateur after I finish it. If you think I should, tell me because I highly value my reader's input. I am sorry that earlier this chapter was submitted incomplete but I was rushed to post it.  
  
Next time on Amateur Duelist: A rogue duelist who only refers to himself as "Shadow" challenges Nikki. He too has six talismans and they agree the winner will advance to the finals. However, he is a ruthless duelist, pulling out cards that make it almost impossible for her to win. Then Nikki learns why he's fighting so hard and the root of his evil. Will Nikki defeat this dark menace? Find out next time on Amateur Duelist. 


	7. Man of the Shadows

Chapter 7: Man of the Shadows  
  
6:05 P.M. Outside Domino Science Museum.  
  
Nikki was feeling proud having just defeated Sam and gaining her six talismans. Now she had fire, metal, light, darkness, water and wood. "Only two more and I'm in the finals!"  
  
Suddenly, a shadowy figure jumped from the shadows, grabbed her, and dragged her into and alleyway. He released her and walked farther down.  
  
"What's the big idea?" Nikki yelled at him.  
  
"A duel...." The man said. As he walked from the shadows, his full figure was revealed. He wore a pitch-black cloak with no markings of any kind. On his left arm was a jet-black duel disk. Around his neck were the signs of darkness, metal, water, wood, ice and wind. "You win...ice and wind.... I win.... fire and light...."  
  
"Ok sure," she said. "Guess this means whoever wins gets to the finals."  
  
"Correct...begin..." the shadowy figure said.  
  
"Before we start, one thing," Nikki said. "What is your name?"  
  
"Shadow..." and that was all he replied drawing his cards.  
  
Shadow 8000/Nikki 8000  
  
"I'll start...Oni-Tank T-34 in attack mode." 1400/1700. A tank with a demon head on the front along with several cannons appeared.  
  
"How wimpy!" Nikki laughed. "I'll summon Harpie's Brother in attack mode!" 1800/600. The male winged beast stared down the tank. "Now attack with Sonic Slash!" The monster flew up then rocket down and slashed with his powerful right claw.  
  
Shadow 7600/Nikki 8000  
  
"Drillago...attack mode...attack her directly." 1600/1500. A yellow machine with drills on its head, for arms and legs appeared. It ran past Harpie's Brother and sent its drill at Nikki causing her to clutch her chest in pain. "Set card.... end turn."  
  
Shadow 7600/Nikki 6400  
  
"Damn," Nikki said. "I forgot that Drillago could attack directly if all monsters in play have 1600 attack points or more. Well, I'll destroy that drill! I summon Battle Ox in attack mode!" 1700/1000. The muscular monster appeared clutching its mighty axe. "Battle Ox destroy Drillago and attack Directly Harpie's Brother!" Just as the monsters raced to attack, a barrier stopped them.  
  
"Negate attack...my turn..." Shadow spoke. "Summon Robotic Knight attack mode..." 1600/1800. A metal warrior with a blue helmet, red and gold armor and a cutlass stood next to Drillago. "Equip Robotic Knight...Axe of Despair..." A huge demonic axe replaced the sword as the monster's attack rose to 2600. "Set one card...Drillago attack directly...Robotic Knight slay Harpie's Brother..." The first machine raced past the two creatures and sent his drill into Nikki. After he was finished, Robotic Knight walked forward and brought his axe down full force onto Harpie's Brother.  
  
Shadow 7600/Nikki 4000  
  
"Darn I've already lost half my life points," Nikki said in disgust. "This hand is terrible so I'll play Exchange. Now we each take a card from the other's hand." Shadow walked over and revealed his hand as Nikki did the same. "I choose Raigeki." She said happily.  
  
"Polymerization..." Shadow muttered taking the card.  
  
"Now I'll play Raigeki!" Thunderclouds gathered and a bolt of lightning flew at both of Shadow's monsters.  
  
"Magic Jammer..." Shadow said. The storm clouds evaporated as Shadow discarded one card from his hand.  
  
"Oh well," Nikki remarked. "I summon Gemini Elf in attack mode!" 1900/900. The elf twins looked sternly at both of Shadow's monsters. "Now Gemini Elf attack Drillago!" The elves attacked the machine by delivering magical punches. "Now I'll set one card and end my turn."  
  
Shadow 7300/Nikki 4000  
  
Shadow seemed to chuckle a bit under his cloak. "Fool...summon Giant Orc..." 2200/0. A muscular monster with pale skin clutching a huge bone appeared. "Knight...attack Elf...Orc...destroy Harpie..." The monsters obeyed their dark master and raced at Nikki's creatures. The knight swung his axe cleaving the elves in half. The orc smashed the harpie with his large bone. After doing so, the orc fell over and started to sleep as he switched into defense mode.  
  
Shadow 7300/Nikki 2900  
  
"Darn he's nearly 5000 life points ahead," Nikki groaned. "I'll have to start playing defensively. I'll set a monster in defense mode along with two other cards."  
  
"Fear..." Shadow murmured. "Sacrifice orc...Machine King!" 2200/2000. A mighty metal monster appeared. It had silver frame, red shoulders, several blue streaks, red eyes and horns on its head. "Polymerization!" Suddenly, the monsters began to fuse together. After a brief moment, the new creature was revealed. "Perfect Machine King!" Shadow began to laugh manically as this new monster arose. It was white and red, with two antennae coming from either side of its massive head. 2700/2500. "Attack." The monster's hands turned into cannons and it fired a blast of energy that obliterated her defense monster.  
  
"I'm not surrendering to you!" Nikki screamed. "I set a monster again."  
  
"Pitiful," Shadow said. "Giga-Tech Wolf." 1200/1400. A wolf of brown and gray metal stood growling on the field. Then, the Perfect Machine King's attack began to rise. 3200/2500. "Machine's add power...attack set monster Perfect Machine King." The monster fired a blast that destroy the monster, which was revealed as Sangan. Nikki searched her deck and picked up a card as Shadow gave his next command. "Wolf direct attack." The monster opened its mouth and a blast of red energy hit Nikki.  
  
Shadow 7300/Nikki 1700  
  
"I draw," Nikki prayed for a miracle. "Darn! I set one card and end my turn."  
  
"No monster...simple...Perfect Machine King at..."  
  
"Wait!" Nikki called. "One thing. Before you finish me, can you tell me...why are you dueling?"  
  
"Power..." Shadow uttered. "Chaos Emperor Dragon...is power...I need...revenge..."  
  
"On who?" Nikki said puzzled.  
  
"Two...Ryu-Yami...and Raijouta..."  
  
"Raijouta is my cousin!" Nikki yelled.  
  
"They must die..." Shadow revealed on his left hand a deep scar. "Ryu- Yami...did this...Raijouta...I asked him to help me kill Ryu-Yami but he refused...if I win...I'll use Chaos Emperor Dragon to defeat them...then kill them both..."  
  
"No! I'll stop you!" Nikki yelled.  
  
"No! Destroy her Perfect Machine King!" The monster readied his cannons and fired. However, as the smoke cleared, all her life points were still intact and his field was empty.  
  
"Mirror Force!" Nikki said happily. "Now you're wide open an its my turn," Nikki drew. "Yes! This duel is over! I'll play Monster Reborn reviving Perfect Machine King!" 2700/2500. "Now I'll equip him with Megamorph, Horn of the Unicorn, Sword of the Deep-Seated and Rush Recklessly!" 7300/3700. "Now attack him directly!" The monster open fired on its former master. The impact knocked Shadow back and into the wall of the alley.  
  
Shadow 0/Nikki 1900  
  
"Damn..." Shadow took his necklace and threw the two talismans at Nikki. She caught them and put them onto hers.  
  
"Thanks..." Nikki said running, half to get to the finals, half to escape the lunatic she had just faced.  
  
Meanhwhile...in the same alley...  
  
Shadow rose and looked at himself. His cape was slightly torn but it didn't matter, he had survived. Suddenly, a man stood in the alley.  
  
"Shadow, you have disappointed me for the last time," Ryu-Yami said.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I thought the story would make the girl been blinded by anger."  
  
"Fool! You weren't supposed to let her win! There must be no chance that I lose. I did research on her...I even gave you the name of her blasted cousin!"  
  
"I apologize again sir..." Shadow said.  
  
"Your apologies are worthless," Ryu-Yami said as he snapped his fingers and two guards grabbed Shadow. "Throw him into the river and see that he doesn't come up."  
  
"No master!" Shadow yelled as two muscular men bound his arms and legs and carried him off.  
  
"I must be off," Ryu-Yami said. "The finals will begin soon."  
  
HES: Interesting twist eh? Well, I'd like to thank my fans for sticking by me especially Atriux who has been with me since the beginning. I would also like to thank Anime and DemonicK. Anyway...  
  
Next time on Amateur Duelist: Nikki has made it to the finals! She and six other competitors have all met up for the finals. Even Raijouta and Mark are there! There are even many acclaimed competitors. The tournament kicks off with the grudge match between Larry and Baxter. Which of the two will win? Either way it's going to be interesting on Amateur Duelist.  
  
HES: Despite the fact the next chapter focuses on two other dueling, it does affect the result because it has to do with who will be in the next round. And yes I mean to say six competitors because Ryu-Yami automatically made it to the finals. 


	8. The Finals Begin or: Baxter, Powerful Du...

Chapter 8: The Finals Begin!  
  
Domino Square 7:00 PM  
  
Nikki raced to meet up with the other duelists already registering for the finals. As she looked around, she noticed that the six were already grouped around a table, handing in their talismans and giving their names.  
  
"Raiji!" Nikki called noticing her cousin.  
  
"Hey Nikki!" He said looking at her necklace. "I knew you could make it. Now hurry up and register, only one spot I left!"  
  
"Oh yeah," Nikki raced over to the table to see a woman in a suit. "Here, I have eight talismans." She said handing them over.  
  
"Yes...good. Name?" She asked.  
  
"Nikki Ishiama," She replied.  
  
"Ok, got it," the woman said as she took Nikki's talismans and placed them into a box. "Now that we have seven people it is time to board the bus!" A large luxurious bus pulled up and the duelists walked in. Already on board was Ryu-Yami.  
  
"Welcome finalists!" He said. "This bus will take us to our final dueling destination, my mansion to be exact. Now, as we ride the computer will randomly pair us all up. Got it, then let's roll!" The driver gunned the engine and they sped off down the street. Nikki took a seat next to Raijouta and looked around.  
  
"Who are all these people?" Nikki asked.  
  
"Well see him," he said pointing to an African American duelist. "His name is Baxter and he's said to have the highest IQ on record. Next to him is Ryu-Hikari," he said motioning to a tall and slightly muscular boy only a little older than Raijouta. "Next over there we have Larry," a fat man who wore gold chains, oversized pants and a stupid shirt that said "Ghetto Blaster" on it sat alone. "And the next one, well you should know him," Raijouta said pointing to the back.  
  
"Mark," Nikki growled. "I need to get back at him for all the times he beat me..."  
  
"Lastly we have Izumi, she's said to be the best female duelist on earth." Raijouta said finishing.  
  
Just then the bus stopped and everyone exited. They followed Ryu-Yami through his great iron gate, across his well-kept lawn and into his mansion. Inside, they went down the longest staircase Nikki had ever seen and went deep below ground. In the center was a computer and on each side were hologram projectors.  
  
"Now our computer will reveal the duels and their order." Ryu-Yami said. A tree-like shape appeared to reveal the order. "First, Baxter Stockman against Larry P...Dizzle? Ok...fake name but let's move on. Next it will be Raijouta Ishiama against Me. Then it's Mark Hiraga against Nikki Ishiama. Finally we have Ryu-Hikari against Izumi Kaga. Now, without further ado, let's begin!"  
  
Baxter and Larry walked to the center of the room and loaded their decks in and drew five cards. "Yo G. what's in the hood?" Larry asked.  
  
"Ok, you stereotypical anomaly, I guess I'll have to defeat you and end your racist ways." Baxter replied.  
  
Larry 8000/Baxter 8000  
  
"It's the foschizzle!" Larry said as he drew. "I'll summon my first G, White Magical Hat in attack mode yo!" 1000/700. A wizard wearing a white suit and top hat stood before Larry.  
  
"Pitiful," Baxter responded as he drew. "Prepare for a hard hit! I'll use Change of Heart to control your monster!" The magician walked over to Baxter's field. "Now I'll summon Uraby in attack mode!" 1500/800. A black carnivorous dinosaur appeared on the field. "Now I'll summon Gilgasaurus and because of his effect it counts as a special summon!" 1400/400. A smaller brown dinosaur that was similar in appearance to Uraby appeared. "Now my three monsters attack that fool directly!" The magician ran and delivered a punch to Larry's chest. Next, the Uraby bit into Larry's arm and Gilgasaurus slashed him with its claws.  
  
Larry 4100/Baxter 8000  
  
"Wow that was one hard hit," Raijouta remarked. "Baxter is as good as they said he was. I hope that I can face him one day."  
  
"Now because of your Magical Hat's effect you must discard a card from your hand." Baxter said as Larry placed a card in the graveyard. "Now I'll set one card and end my turn." With that the mage returned to Larry's field.  
  
Larry looked at his cards. "I summon my homie the masta blasta Skilled White Magician!" 1700/1900. A spellcaster in all white holding a long staff appeared. "Now attack that playa hater's Uraby!" As the mage sent a blast of energy it was repelled and it also destroyed the White Magical Hat. "Wha?" Larry said, puzzled.  
  
"I activated Mirror Force. You are pathetic," Larry remarked. Cheers arose from the other finalists such as "Go Baxter" and "Kick Larry's Butt!" Baxter smiled as her drew. "You're finished. I play Polymerization to fuse my Two-Headed King Rex and Blast Juggler in my hand to make Cybersaurus!" 1800/2000. A tyrannosaurus rex covered in armor and wires with a cannon for a right hand lumbered onto the field. "Now I summon Mad Sword Beast in attack mode!" 1400/1300. A rhino-like monster with blades instead of horns and a green shell on its back charged forward. "Now my monsters attack him directly!" The dinosaurs charged and hit Larry with their various weapons, defeating him instantly.  
  
Larry 0/Baxter 8000  
  
"He's good," Nikki said. "He beat Larry in just two turns!"  
  
"He might win." Raijouta smiled.  
  
Larry cried as he was escorted away by two of Ryu-Yami's henchmen. Baxter smirked. "That was too easy. I could've defeated him using my side deck. Hope that teaches that punk..." Baxter stepped aside and readied himself for the announcement from Ryu-Yami.  
  
"Next off we have myself against Raijouta!" Ryu-Yami announced.  
  
"Good luck," Nikki whispered.  
  
Raijouta stepped forward, loaded his deck into his duel disk and stood in the center of the room. "This time I will defeat you." Raijouta said sternly.  
  
"I doubt it." Ryu-Yami said, laughing.  
  
"You think your money makes you a good duelist but it just proves how weak you are. Like Nikki, you need luck and like me you need skill." Raijouta rebuked.  
  
"Fool," Ryu-Yami replied, "my money can buy your cousins luck and your skill. Now let's begin shall we?"  
  
Nikki watched in awe, as she was about to see a duel that promised to be the most spectacular she had ever seen...  
  
HES: I'm back! And now I'll keep on posting new chapters every week!  
  
Next time on Amateur Duelist: Raijouta squares off against his old rival Ryu-Yami. With neither duelist holding back the match seems even. Both pull out new cards and strategies they seem to have readied just for this duel! Will Raijouta be able to finally defeat his opponent he couldn't two years earlier? Find out next time on Amateur Duelist! 


	9. Grudge Match: or Raijouta vs RyuYami

Chapter 9: Ryu-Yami vs. Raijouta: Hidden Power  
  
Raijouta and Ryu-Yami stood facing each other as they drew five cards and waited for the duel to begin.  
  
Ryu-Yami 8000/Raijouta 8000  
  
"I'll start by summoning Luster Dragon in attack mode!" 1900/1600. A shining dragon descended to the field. "Now I'll set one card and end my turn."  
  
Raijouta was pleased by what he drew. "I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode!" 1200/300. A man wearing greenish-gold armor and holding a broadsword and shield appeared. "Because of his effect I can special summon one level four or lower monster so I choose Wolf Axe Wielder!" 1650/1000. A werewolf holding a large battle-axe and rough wooden shield appeared. Its body was covered with various symbols in red paint. "I'll also set a card and end my turn."  
  
Ryu-Yami chuckled. "Those weaklings will never stand up to my monster! Now I set a monster. Now attack his wolf Luster Dragon!" The Dragon breathed a stream of fire that engulfed the monster. "Now I set another card and end my turn."  
  
Ryu-Yami 8000/Raijouta 7650  
  
Raijouta seemed unphased. "I summon Little Winguard in attack mode!" 1400/1800. A small soldier in blue armor with purple wing adornments appeared. He held a tiny shield and a short sword. "Now I equip my Winguard with Lightning Blade!" The small sword and shield disappeared. Now, the warrior held a large electrified sword with both hands. 2200/1800. "Now attack his Luster Dragon!" The monster charged and swung its sword cleaving the dragon in half.  
  
Ryu-Yami 7700/Raijouta 7650  
  
"Now I'll switch Marauding Captain to defense mode and use Little Winguard's ability to switch him to defense mode as well." Raijouta said. "Your turn."  
  
Ryu-Yami didn't change his happy expression as he drew. "I summon Spear Dragon in attack mode!" 1900/0. A small dragon with a blue back and beige underbelly hovered above the field. It had a long, pointed nose that could have been called a beak. "Now attack his Winguard!" The dragon pushed its wings back and flew in a javelin pose at the Winguard. Suddenly, Marauding Captain jumped in the way and blocked the attack with his sword. However, he wasn't destroyed. "What?"  
  
Raijouta smirked. "You say your money can buy skill but I guess not. If Marauding Captain is on my field, no other warrior type monsters on my field can be attacked until it's destroyed."  
  
Ryu-Yami growled as he watched his attack fail and his Spear Dragon switch into defense mode. "I'll set one card face down and end my turn."  
  
Raijouta drew. "I summon Masaki the Legendary Swordsman in attack mode!" 1100/1100. A samurai in green armor holding a long katana appeared.  
  
"What a weak card!" Ryu-Yami laughed. "I can't believe such a weak card would still exist!"  
  
"Don't count it out yet." Raijouta said. "Now Marauding Captain attack Spear Dragon!" The soldier charged and slashed at the monster, but Ryu-Yami flipped his set card.  
  
"I activate Mirror Force!" A pulse of energy hit Raijouta's Masaki and Marauding Captain. However, suddenly, Little Winguard was destroyed and the other two remained unharmed. Even more miraculously, Spear Dragon was in attack mode! "What?"  
  
"By activating my Zero Gravity trap card all monster switch their modes. That means only my Little Winguard was destroyed."  
  
"Damn you!" Ryu-Yami roared. "I set a card and end my turn."  
  
Raijouta looked at his cards. "I play Change of Heart!" Spear Dragon walked over to Raijouta's side of the field. "Now I'll sacrifice it and my Marauding Captain to summon Sword Hunter!" 2450/1700. A mighty warrior in leather armor carrying a variety of blades appeared. "Now Sword Hunter and Masaki attack him directly!" The warriors rushed forward and swung their swords cleaving away at Ryu-Yami's life points.  
  
Ryu-Yami 4050/Raijouta 7650  
  
"Nice." Came the voice of Ryu-Hikari. Nikki looked at him.  
  
"Would you happen to know Raiji?" she asked.  
  
"Uh..." he stammered. "Just watched the duel..."  
  
Ryu-Yami looked in disgust. However, he smiled as he drew. "I will activate Graceful Charity and discard two cards as well as draw three. Now I activate Chaos Emperor Dragon!" 3000/2500. Suddenly, the monster everyone had heard of and feared rose up. It was a black dragon with green lines across its body. It flapped its great wings as it ascended. "Now as a normal summon, Luster Dragon!" 1900/1600. The shining monster rose into the sky. "Now because I don't trust your set card I play Mystical Space Typhoon!" A great storm brewed and headed toward the image of the large card. However, Raijouta smiled as he flipped the card.  
  
"I chain your card with my Judgment of Anubis!" A statue of the Egyptian Jackal God appeared and its eyes blazed a fiery red. Suddenly, the storm ended and the Chaos Emperor Dragon died.  
  
Ryu-Yami 1050/Raijouta 7650  
  
"Yeah! Go Raijouta!" Came the cries from the other competitors.  
  
"I told you I'd win," Raijouta laughed.  
  
"I'm just getting warmed up. Anyway I have a special strategy all picked out for you! Look at my hand!" Much to the surprise of all, Ryu-Yami revealed his hand.  
  
"Four Pieces of Exodia? Damn you!" Raijouta growled.  
  
"You're in the same trap from two years ago. I was just waiting and now soon I'll win!"  
  
"Finish your turn already!" Raijouta snapped.  
  
"All right. I play Swords of Revealing Light!" The magical swords blocked Raijouta's two monsters. "Now I end my turn."  
  
"All right." Raijouta said. "I activate Polymerization to fuse Masaki and Flame Manipulator to form Flame Swordsman!" 1800/1600. The muscular warrior appeared. He wore red armor over a blue tunic and held a long red-orange blade. "Now I end my turn."  
  
"I play different Dimensions Capsule!" Ryu-Yami said happily. "That means I can guarantee my strategy works! So I'll end my turn by setting a monster."  
  
"Yes!" Raijouta said. "I've beaten you! I play Exchange! Now we each take a card from the other's hand." They walked over. "I take Left Leg of the Forbidden One."  
  
"I'll choose Sword of the Deep-Seated." Ryu-Yami returned.  
  
"Now I set a monster and end my turn."  
  
"One more turn on my capsule," he smirked. "Now I set a monster and end my turn."  
  
"I'll pass my turn," Raijouta said. "Either way you can't summon Exodia!"  
  
"But I can," Ryu-Yami replied as his capsuled card came to his hand. "I play Card Destruction now we must discard our hands and draw new ones."  
  
"Why did he do that?" Nikki asked puzzled.  
  
"Damnit Raijouta you know what's coming," Ryu-Hikari muttered.  
  
"Now I activate my set card Contract With Exodia to summon Exodia Necross!" 1800/0. A the figure of Exodia appeared however, it was blue instead of gold and its chains were silver. "Now I equip it with Black Pendant!" 2300/0. A strange black gem appeared on the monster's neck. "Now destroy Flame Swordsman!" The monster ran forward and pummled the swordsman into the ground.  
  
Ryu-Yami 1050/Raijouta 7150  
  
"I switch all my monster to defense mode, set one, and end my turn." Raijouta said proudly. "That will give me a few turns of safety."  
  
"You're wrong," Ryu-Yami replied. "I play Dark Hole!" A huge vortex engulfed the field and swallowed all the monsters except Exodia Necross. "My monster is immune to Magic Cards to it's fine. And now that it's my Battle Phase again it gains another 1000 attack points!" 3300/0. "Now attack him directly!" The monster bashed Raijouta and he was knocked onto the ground.  
  
Ryu-Yami 1050/Raijouta 3850  
  
"Damn...you..." He muttered. "I set a monster and end my turn."  
  
"Your defenses won't work," he said. "I play Stop Defense!" Raijouta's monster appeared and was revealed as Sasuke Samurai #2. 200/300. "Now my monster has 4300 attack points, enough to defeat you! Destroy his samurai now!" Exodia Necross slammed its fists on the samurai turning it to dust.  
  
Ryu-Yami 1050/Raijouta 0  
  
"Now I've won, weakling," Ryu-Yami said. "I will win this tournament!"  
  
"Nice try Raijouta," Ryu-Hikari said.  
  
"You we're in close proximity to victory," Baxter said.  
  
"Yeah you did fine," Izumi giggled.  
  
"And I'll get revenge for you and beat him!" Nikki yelled. "You hear that I'll beat you!" Ryu-Yami didn't even turn around.  
  
"Next up we have mark against Nikki." Ryu-Yami announced.  
  
Nikki stepped up, she was ready to defeat her rival and prove to him her skills were good...  
  
HES: Hi again everybody! I'd just like you to know this chapter was a bit delayed because of some priorities I had to attend to. Don't worry, I will pick up speed and if I continue at the rate I've planned for the length I've planned, I should be done in early-mid September so please bear with me. Yes, I will attempt to write a sequel but first I'm going to write another fic I've had planned for quite some time. Thanks again fans for sticking by me.  
  
Next time on Amateur Duelist: It's time for Nikki to prove to Mark she's better than she was. In a raging duel Nikki is constantly challenged but seems to be on top. However, mark's got some new cards, and new tricks, he wants to show off. Never fear, Nikki has some great new cards too. Can Nikki finally defeat her rival? Find out Next time on Amateur Duelist. 


	10. Vegence?: or Nikki vs Mark

Chapter 10: Nikki vs. Mark...Vengeance?  
  
Nikki drew her cards glowering at Mark. He chuckled a little as he watched her.  
  
"What's so funny?' She snarled.  
  
"This will be so easy," he said nonchalantly. "I have even betters spirits than last time and there is no chance you'll even get close to beating me!"  
  
"Don't be so sure..." she stammered. Believe, I gotta believe she thought.  
  
Nikki 8000/Mark 8000  
  
"I'll set a monster and end my turn." Nikki said.  
  
"Well, I'll start off with a crushing attack. I summon Susa Soldier in attack mode!" 2000/1800. The mighty warrior/spirit from her earlier duel appeared. "Now attack her monster!" The spirit charged but it was knocked back as the monster reared up.  
  
"My Giant Soldier of Stone won't crack so easily," she smiled.  
  
"Damnit! I end my turn," Mark said gruffly as he returned Susa Soldier to his hand.  
  
"You're completely unguarded!" Nikki said as she smiled. "I summon Dark Magician Girl by sacrificing my Giant Soldier of Stone!" 2000/1800. The female magician floated to the field and stared at Mark with a smile. "Now attack him directly!" Raising her staff, the mage shot a blast of dark energy that pierced Mark's life points.  
  
Nikki 8000/Mark 6000  
  
"Yeah Nikki!" Raijouta called. "Just three more attacks like that and he'll lose!"  
  
Mark merely smiled. "I knew that would happen but I'm not worried. Because now I Cost Down on my Hino-Kagusuchi! Then by activating Change of Heart I can sacrifice your Dark Magician Girl!" Nikki watched as her favorite monster disappeared and a new one came from Mark's hand. 2800/2600. A muscular man with flames for hair and fire around his wrists emerged. "Now attack her directly!" The monster raised his hands and shot two fireballs hitting Nikki.  
  
Nikki 5200/Mark 6000  
  
"Sadly, my monster must return to my hand but he did his job." Mark said as his monster disappeared.  
  
"Well, you won't be happy because I've got a card in my hand that'll do a ton of damage to you!" Nikki said.  
  
"Nope. Because of Hino-Kagusuchi's effect, you must discard your entire hand before you draw your next card."  
  
Nikki did so angrily as she picked up only one card. "Well, I'll summon Gemini Elf and attack you directly!" 1900/900. The female elf duo raced at Mark and delivered a series of hits.  
  
Nikki 5200/Mark 4100  
  
Mark merely smiled. "You have yet to taste my true power!" he laughed.  
  
"Admit it, I'm better than you now." Nikki said proudly.  
  
"Not true, amateur. Now I play Monster Reborn to revive your Dark Magician Girl!" Nikki watched as her former monster stood before her rival. "Now I activate Spirit Energy Settle Machine!" A large metal contraption appeared on mark's field. "With this card, my Spirits can stay in play meaning I don't need your monsters to sacrifice. Now I summon Susa Soldier!" 2000/1800. The white-haired soldier appeared once again. "Now Dark Magician Girl destroy Gemini Elf and attack directly Susa Soldier!" The wizard shot an energy blast that vaporized the elf. The soldier then ran and slashed Nikki across the chest making her step back in pain.  
  
Nikki 4100/Mark 4100  
  
"Now we're even," Mark retorted. "I end my turn."  
  
Nikki looked at the one card she held. "Yes! This will do fine. I play Pot of Greed!" Nikki drew two cards and smiled. "Now I play one of my new cards, Fenshing Mirror!" A mirror that looked of Chinese craftsmanship appeared. It was made of jade and silver and Mark cursed. "Now I can choose one spirit in your hand and destroy it and I choose Hino-Kagusuchi!" Mark solemnly discarded one of his best spirits. "Now I set a card and end my turn."  
  
Mark looked. "Damn, it could be a trap...maybe I shouldn't attack. I'll set a monster and end my turn."  
  
He fell for it, Nikki thought. "Now I play Painful Choice!" Nikki looked through her deck and chose five cards. They were Dark Magician, Magician of Black Chaos, Brain Control, Goblin Attack Force and Magician of Faith.  
  
"I choose Magician of Black Chaos considering I doubt you have the ritual so it will be worthless." Mark grinned.  
  
"Then I'll end my turn." Nikki said not sounding the least bit sad or worried.  
  
"Ha! Wide open!" Mark laughed.  
  
"Don't forget my set card from last turn." She reminded him.  
  
"Damnit, you're right. I'll set a card and end my turn." Mark said gruffly.  
  
Nikki smiled at the card she drew. "Yes! Now it's time for some hurt! I activate Premature Burial! By paying 800 life points I revive my Dark Magician!" 2500/2100. The armor clad mage glowered at Mark.  
  
"Looks like he wants his girlfriend back," Ryu-Yami joked.  
  
Nikki 3300/Mark 4100  
  
"Now I activate my set card, Title of a Knight!" A crest comprised of two broadswords and green/gold shield appeared. The Dark Magician's armor suddenly changed to look more medieval. His staff had disappeared and now he held a sword. "Meet Dark Magician Knight!" Nikki called. Suddenly, he raised his sword and slashed Mark's set monster in half.  
  
"What the hell?" Mark asked.  
  
"When Dark Magician Knight is summoned, he can destroy one monster in play."  
  
"Damn you, my Tsukonami would've switched him to defense mode!"  
  
"Well, now attack and destroy Susa Soldier!" The knight raced and slashed the spirit in half depleting Mark's life points.  
  
Nikki 3300/Mark 3600  
  
"Where did she get that card, I wonder?" Ryu-Yami said puzzled. Raijouta merely smiled and continued to watch the duel.  
  
"I switch Dark Magician Girl to defense mode and end my turn." Mark groaned.  
  
"I summon Harpie's Brother in attack mode!" 1800/600. The male winged beast flew down to the field. "Now Dark Magician Knight destroy Dark Magician Girl and Harpie's Brother attack directly!" The knight slashed the woman in half sadly as the Harpie rammed Mark.  
  
Nikki 3300/Mark 1800  
  
Mark looked at his cards sadly. There was nothing he had left to do. "I set a monster and end my turn." He prayed silently that she wouldn't attack as her turn began.  
  
"This is it, Mark," Nikki said. "Now I am going to defeat you. Dark Magician Knight, destroy his set monster and attack directly Harpie's Brother!" The face down Yata-Garasu cried as it was met by the monster's blade. Mark wept himself as he watched Harpie's Brother destroy his remaining life points.  
  
Nikki 3300/Mark 0  
  
"Yeah Nikki!" Came the cries of the others.  
  
"I...lost...to her?" Mark screamed. "It isn't possible! Damn you Nikki! Damn you Raijouta! I will have my revenge!" Mark ran off as Nikki listened to the next announcement.  
  
"And finishing up round one we have Ryu-Hikari against Izumi." Ryu-Yami announced. Raijouta looked and hoped the winner could defeat Nikki...  
  
HES: Cool battle if I do say so myself. Yes Nikki did it, she finally beat Mark. And no, the thing about him being mad at Raijouta isn't a typo because he gave her Dark Magician Knight. Also, you'll see why he wants the winner to beat Nikki. (I mean think about it folks, no it isn't cousin- rivalry if there is such a thing).  
  
Next time on Amateur Duelist: Izumi battles Ryu-Hikari in a great battle. With wind monsters against dragons it's quite a battle. Both are exceedingly good but one truly dominates. Who will win? The world's #1 female duelist, or the man we know almost nothing about? Find out next time on Amateur Duelist. 


	11. Mighty Skill or Izumi vs RyuHikari

Chapter 11: Mighty Skill: Izumi vs. Ryu-Hikari  
  
The duelists took their places as the duel began, drawing their cards. Izumi smiled but Ryu-Hikari just stared back.  
  
Izumi 8000/Ryu-Hikari 8000  
  
"I'll start off set setting a monster and ending my turn," Izumi said smiling.  
  
"Hmm," Ryu-Hikari said drawing a card. "I'll also set a monster as well as one other card and end my turn."  
  
"Well, I'll summon Cyber Harpie in attack mode!" 1800/600. A female harpie wearing metal armor appeared. "Now attack his set monster!" The monster charged and swung her claws slashing the monster in half.  
  
"By destroying my Troop Dragon you allow me to summon two more to the field in defense mode." Ryu-Hikari responded. 700/800. Several armored dragons toting spears appeared on Ryu-Hikari's field.  
  
"I'll end my turn," Izumi said, pouting.  
  
"I sacrifice my two Troop Dragons for my Searyu!" 2500/2300. A shining pink dragon landed on the field and snorted rainbow flames.  
  
"Looks like that should be on Barney and not a duel," Ryu-Yami joked. Ryu-Hikari turned to him and stared angrily.  
  
"Well, watch what it can do! Destroy her Cyber Harpie with Shining Fire!" The dragon shot a blast of flame that destroyed the harpie. "Now I set one card and end my turn."  
  
Izumi 7300/Ryu-Hikari 8000  
  
"Hmm, what to do?" Izumi wondered looking over her hand. "I'll summon Harpie Lady in attack mode!" 1300/1400. A monster that resembled Cyber Harpie appeared. The difference was that this monster wore no armor. "Now I play Elegant Egotist which lets me special summon my Harpie Lady Sisters!" 1950/2300. Three harpies flew together on Izumi's field. "Next I equip my sisters with Gust Fan giving them an extra 500 attack but decreasing their defense by 400." 2450/1900. A large, oriental fan appeared in the hands of one of the harpies. "Now I'll play Ring of Magnetism but I'll equip it to your Searyu!" A shimmering ring wrapped itself around the dragon cutting its attack down to 2000. "Now destroy the dragon my harpies!" The monsters began to fire a blast of wind at the dragon. Somehow, it was repelled and all three were destroyed.  
  
Izumi 6250/Ryu-Hikari 8000  
  
"I activated Reverse Trap! It reverses the increase or decrease in stats of our monsters for a turn meaning my Searyu gained attack points and your harpies lost them." Ryu-Hikari explained.  
  
"Well, I can't do anything now except end my turn." Izumi said sadly.  
  
"I will activate Polymerization to fuse the Summoned Skull and Red Eyes Black Dragon in my hand to form Black Skull Dragon!" 3200/2500. A mighty black dragon with bones on its outside appeared. It let loose a mighty roar causing Izumi to recoil slightly. "Now Black Skull Dragon attack her Harpie Lady!" A ball of dark red fire engulfed the female winged beast, burning her to a crisp. "Now attack her set monster, Searyu!" As the next monster was destroyed, Izumi smiled.  
  
"You just destroyed a card called Flying Kamatiri #1. When destroyed, I can special summon a Wind monster with 1500 attack points or less to the field in attack mode. I choose to summon Insect Soldiers of the Sky." 1000/600. A small locust flapped alone on Izumi's field, as Ryu-Hikari's turn ended.  
  
Izumi 4350/Ryu-Hikari 8000  
  
"Now I sacrifice my Insect Soldiers of the Sky to summon Harpie's Pet Dragon!" 2000/2300. A huge red dragon with dark wings emerged. "Now I play monster Reborn to revive my Harpie Lady Sisters! Defense mode!" The monsters reappeared and grabbed the chains around the dragon's neck. "By being in play they add 300 attack points to my dragon."  
  
"That's still not enough to destroy either of mine," Ryu-Hikari smiled.  
  
"Well, not until I play Rising Air Current!" A huge updraft began sending all of the monsters high into the air. Suddenly, the harpies and the dragon seemed the look stronger. "It is like Gust Fan except it affects all my monsters so the each gain 500 attack but lose 400 defense. That puts my dragon at 2800. Now attack and destroy his Searyu!" The dragon opened its mouth and lets loose a guts of wind that obliterated the other dragon.  
  
Izumi 4350/Ryu-Hikari 7500  
  
"No great loss," he responded. "I set one card and summon Gray Wing in attack mode!" 1300/800. A small gray dragon flew next to Black Skull Dragon. "Now if you remember your harpies defense was reduced by your magic card."  
  
"No! I forgot!" Izumi whimpered.  
  
"That makes their defense 1900. And now I equip my Gray Wing with Axe of Despair raising its attack to 2300. Now attack Harpie's Pet Dragon, Black Skull Dragon!" The dark dragon shot a blast of energy that destroyed the dragon. "Now Gray Wing attack Harpie Lady Sisters!" The harpies were destroyed by the attack. "Now I discard one card from my hand so Gray Wing can attack again!" The dragon flew at Izumi and bit her on the shoulder.  
  
Izumi 1650/Ryu-Hikari 7500  
  
"I won't give up," Izumi stated. "I'll set a monster and another card and end my turn."  
  
"I'm sorry to have to do this," Ryu-Hikari began. "I play Giant Trunade!" A great tornado picked up and returned Izumi's card to her hand. "Now attack her monster Black Skull Dragon!" The molten fireball quickly engulfed the set Harpie's Brother. "Now attack her directly and finish her off Gray Wing!" The monster bit Izumi once again, this time defeating her.  
  
Izumi 0/Ryu-Hikari 7500  
  
"Great duel," Izumi said to Ryu-Hikari.  
  
"Hey, you're good too. I got kinda lucky I have to admit. I mean, if I didn't draw my Gray Wing I beat you would've found a way to beat me."  
  
"Well, thanks. Maybe we'll duel again sometime," she responded.  
  
"Yeah, sounds like fun," Ryu-Hikari said.  
  
"That concludes the first round!" Ryu-Yami announced. "Now in the semi-finals we have Baxter against me! So get ready folks, the next duel starts in five minutes." Ryu-Yami ran off to the side where no one could hear him. He quickly dialed a number on his cell phone and waited.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"It's me."  
  
"Oh, what is it this time?"  
  
"Ever heard of a duelist named Ryu-Hikari?"  
  
"Yeah, he's said to be very mysterious about his past, but good."  
  
"Do you think I can beat him."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Ryu-Yami pressed the button to end the call and walked over to the area where the duel was about to begin. Baxter faced him and uttered one word. "Duel!"  
  
HES: Well, so ends another chapter. Yes, I know that Troop Dragon only lets you summon one but I feel that it is more realistic for two (I mean come on the card sucks). Anyway, thanks to all my loyal fans like Anime and DemoincK, Atriux and anyone else who decides to remain anonymous.  
  
Next time on Amateur Duelist: Baxter and Ryu-Yami battle each other using their best skills. Baxter seems on top for most of the duel. However, Ryu-Yami isn't without a few of his own tricks. Who will win and advance to the finals? Find out next time on Amateur Duelist! 


	12. Duel of Masters: Baxter vs RyuYami

Chapter 12: Showdown of the Masters 

"This duel is gonna rock!" Nikki cheered as she watched Baxter and Ryu-Yami take their places.

"Yes, it should be very interesting," Raijouta commented. "Both are exceptionally skilled. However, I think that Baxter has a better chance of winning."

"Why do you say that?" Nikki asked him, puzzled.

"Think about it, Ryu-Yami only wins through luck. In our duel two years ago he happened to get all the Exodia cards. In our last duel he got lucky with Exodia Necross." Raijouta said.

"You have a point," Ryu-Hikari said interrupting them. "Oh I'm sorry for eavesdropping."

"It's ok," Nikki said. "Quick, the duel's about to start." The contestants stared at the two powerful duelists who had just drawn their cards.

Baxter 8000/Ryu-Yami 8000

"I'll start by summoning Gilgasaurus in attack mode but because of his effect I'll count it as a special summon." 1400/400. A tan velocaraptor ran onto the field and flashed its claws. "Due to the fact it was special summoned, I can sacrifice it to summon this monster, Sword Arm of Dragon in attack mode!" 1750/2300. A stegosaurus stomped onto the field. "Now I'll set one card and end my turn."

Ryu-Yami laughed as he saw the card he drew. The crowd all stared blankly and he turned to Baxter. "I've drawn the card! I am going to win this duel!"

"Damn that Ryu-Yami," Raijouta muttered.

"I'll summon Goblin Attack Force in attack mode!" 2300/0. A group of armored goblins appeared on the field before Ryu-Yami. "Now I set a card and equip my goblins with Gravity Axe-Grarl!" Suddenly, all the Goblins held a large, shining battle-axe. 2800/0. "Now destroy his monster my goblins!" The goblins charged at Baxter's monster. However, a barrier blocked them.

"By playing Negate Attack I stop your attack and end your Battle Phase," Baxter commented.

"Well then, I'll end my turn." Ryu-Yami said confidently. The crowd however, noticed something amiss.

"Why are the goblins still in attack mode?" Nikki asked Raijouta.

"His Gravity Axe card means that monsters can change modes. Therefore, they'll stay in attack position until it is destroyed." He told her.

Baxter didn't seem intimidated. "I play De-Spell to destroy your axe!" he declared.

"I'll activate Magic Jammer! I discard a card from my hand to negate and destroy your card." Ryu-Yami countered.

"Well, that card was a decoy to get you to waste your counter!" Baxter chuckled. "I play Tribute to The Doomed! I discard a card from my hand to destroy your goblins!" A long strand of Egyptian bandages wrapped around the goblins. A hand grabbed the wrapped up monster and pulled it down into the graveyard. "Now I summon Mad Sword Beast in attack mode!" 1400/1300. A brown dinosaur with bladed horns and a green turtle shell on its back appeared. "Now I equip it with Raise Body Heat to increase its power by 300 points!" 1700/1600. The monster was engulfed in flame and began to roar wildly. "Now my two monsters attack Ryu-Yami directly!" The dinosaurs rushed at their enemy and were about to ram him when something happened.

"I activate my Negate Attack card!" The monsters were suddenly pushed back. "Now I am safe from your attack."

"Then I'll set a card and end my turn." Baxter declared.

"Well, now for a move to do some heavy damage. I play Raigeki!" Storm clouds appeared and a bolt of lightning flew at Baxter's monster. But, it was blasted away.

"I activated my Magic Drain counter trap. By discarding a magic card from my hand I can negate and destroy your Raigeki."

"Damnit. Well, I'll just set a monster and end my turn." Ryu-Yami growled.

"Now for my turn," Baxter declared. "I'll set a monster. Now attack his set monster, Mad Sword Beast!" The dinosaur ran forward and rammed the monster. It was revealed as Sangan and was destroyed along with 1100 of Ryu-Yami's life points.

"Now I can add a card to my hand with 1500 or less attack points." Ryu-Yami said, smiling.

"Irrelevant. Attack directly Sword Arm of Dragon!" The stegosaurus slashed Ryu-Yami with its spiky tail knocking him on his back to the jeers of the other contestants.

Baxter 8000/Ryu-Yami 5150

"My turn," Ryu-Yami muttered angrily. His face suddenly changed to a smile. "I set a monster and end my turn."

Baxter chuckled. "Pitiful. You expect that to scare me?" He drew. "I sacrifice my set monster for Megazwoler!" 1800/1500. An orange triceratops stampeded onto the field and roared loudly. "Now attack his set monster, Mad Sword Beast!" The monster rammed the creature and it was revealed as Witch of the Black Forest.

"Now I can add a monster with 1500 or less defense to my hand," Ryu-Yami said happily.

"Ha! You're going to have almost nothing left. Attack directly my remaining monsters!" The two other creatures rushed forward and hit Ryu-Yami simultaneously once again knocking him over.

Baxter 8000/Ryu-Yami 800

"Nice job Baxter!" Raijouta called.

"Yeah beat him!" Izumi cried.

"You can do it!" Nikki yelled.

"Well, Baxter has a huge upper hand and is going to win," Raijouta declared to Nikki. "He has ten times as many life points!"

"Yeah, I agree. Go!" She called again.

Baxter smiled as he declared his turn over.

However, Ryu-Yami smiled widely. "You have played right into my hands. I was waiting for this moment. For now behold!" Ryu-Yami turned over his hand.

"The five pieces of Exodia? Damn you!" Baxter growled.

"Now be obliterated!" Ryu-Yami laughed wildly as the mighty golden monster arose. It fired a blast of energy destroying everything Baxter had. "I win!"

"No...it can't be..." Raijouta said. "Is there no one who can defeat this man? His luck will run out one day...I am sure of it."

Ryu-Yami stared at him. "Well, I doubt it. And now for the next round we have Ryu-Hikari against Nikki!"

The crowd stared as the two stepped up. "Good luck, Nikki," Raijouta whispered to her.

"Now let the duel begin!"

HES: Cool duel with an expected twist I would say. Thanks again to all my fans! I also would like to tell you all I plan to write a sequel to Amateur Duelist after I complete the fic I will write after this one. I hope you all stay with me.

Next time on Amateur Duelist: Nikki battles Ryu-Hikari, the strongest opponent she has ever faced. Pulling out mighty cards she has never heard of, she is definitely at a disadvantage. But Nikki has won in situations like this before! Can she defeat Ryu-Hikari and advance to the finals? Find out Next time on Amateur Duelist.


	13. A Tough Duel: Nikki vs RyuHikari

Chapter 13: Secretive Duelist: Ryu-Hikari vs. Nikki 

Ryu-Hikari and Nikki had already drawn heir cards and had just begun to duel.

Nikki 8000/Ryu-Hikari 8000

"I'll start with Gemini Elf in attack mode!" 1900/900. The Elvin twins stood alert on Nikki's field. "Now I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Not a bad move," Ryu-Hikari said. "I'll set a monster and end my turn."

"I summon Goblin Attack Force in attack mode!" Nikki declared. 2300/0. The large force of goblins snickered as they prepared for battle. "Now attack his set monster, Gemini Elf!" The elves rushed forward and hit the monster but were knocked back.

"That's my Dragon Dwelling in the Cave," Ryu-Hikari told her. "It has 2000 defense points so you lose 100 life points."

Nikki 7900/Ryu-Hikari 8000

"Well then, Goblin Attack Force, attack his dragon!" The goblins charged at the large green dragon and smashed it several times. They all fell asleep as Nikki switched them into defense mode. "I end my turn."

"Well for my turn, I set another monster along with two other cards face down." Ryu-Hikari said.

"Well, you aren't attacking? Guess I'll have to." Nikki drew. "I sacrifice Goblin Attack Force and Gemini Elf to summon Dark Magician!" 2500/2100. The mage descended onto the field ready to attack. "Now I play the magic card Thousand Knives which allows my Dark Magician to destroy one monster on the field!" Many knives appeared in the Dark Magician's hands and he threw them at the set monster, destroying it. "Now attack directly, Dark Magician!" Picking up his staff again, the magician fired a blast of energy at Ryu-Hikari.

"I activate Numinous Healer!" As he was hit with the force of the blast, a female angel wearing the clothes of a doctor appeared and began chanting a spell. "I gain 1000 life points so I only take 1500 points of damage." Ryu-Hikari grinned.

Nikki 7900/Ryu-Hikari 6500

_Stop toying with her and finish this, _Raijouta thought. _You're the only one who can beat Ryu-Yami at his own game..._

"Well then I end my turn."

"My move," he said. "I play Polymerization to fuse my Time Wizard and Baby Dragon in my hand to form Thousand Dragon!" 2400/2000. A large, old dragon of faded orange with a long white beard appeared. "Now I equip it with Dragon Treasure!" A small dragon stature inset with a large sapphire adorned the dragon's back. 2700/2300. "Now I'll set a monster and have Thousand Dragon attack!" With a huge breath, the monster fired a flame that engulfed and destroyed the magician.

Nikki 7700/Ryu-Hikari 6500

"My turn now," Nikki said as she sadly lost her best monster. "All right! This just might work. I play Monster Reborn to revive my Dark Magician!" The mage appeared once again on her field. "Now I play another card, Autonomous Action Unit!" A large machine appeared and began to dig up the field, unearthing the Time Wizard that formerly belonged to Ryu-Hikari. "At the cost of 1500 life points I revived one of your monsters. Now go Time Roulette!" The small clock like monster began to spin the spinner on its staff. The crowd watched in awe as it began to slow..."Time Magic!" Came the cry of the small monster. The air began to swirl and clocks appeared everywhere. The Thousand Dragon began to become ever older. He slowly turned to a skeleton, then to dust and blew away as did Ryu-Hikari's set monster. "But that's not all that happened." The Dark Magician had also become older. His armor was made broader; his staff was now made of wood inset with emeralds. Also, he had a long gray beard and sat in a position of meditation. "This is Dark Sage!" 2500/3200. "When he's play I add any magic card I want to my hand." Nikki rooted through her deck and took one. "Now attack directly Dark Sage and Time Wizard!" Both wizards raised their staves and shot blasts that hit Ryu-Hikari.

Nikki 6200/Ryu-Hikari 3500

"Great move," Ryu-Hikari said. "However, now it's time to show you my best monster. I play my second Polymerization to fuse my Summoned Skull and Red-Eyes Black Dragon to create Black Skull Dragon!" 3200/2500. The massive dragon roared as it came onto the field, flexing its massive wings. "Now destroy her Time Wizard!" The dragon fired a ball of red fire that burned the small monster to cinders.

"That's right, I left it in attack mode..." Nikki said glumly.

Nikki 3500/Ryu-Hikari 3500

"Now we're even," Ryu-Hikari declared.

Nikki drew praying for a card to save her. She was sadly disappointed. "I switch Dark Sage to defense mode, set a monster and end my turn."

"I'm sorry it has to end like this," Ryu-Hikari sighed. "I activate Dragon's Rage. This means my dragons do damage even if the monster is in defense mode. Next, I set a monster. Now attack her set monster Black Skull Dragon!" The fire burned away at the Giant Soldier of Stone, still reducing Nikki's life points.

Nikki 2300/Ryu-Hikari 3500

"I'm not going to lose..." Nikki said. "I'll set a card and end my turn."

"This duel is over," Ryu-Hikari said. "I play Change of Heart on your Dark Sage." The wizened old magician floated over to serve Ryu-Hikari. "Now I switch him into attack mode. Attack her directly my two monsters!" Dark Sage and Black Skull Dragon let loose their full fury depleting Nikki's remaining life points.

Nikki 0/Ryu-Hikari 3500

"Awesome duel!" Came the call from the other contestants as they congratulated both of the duelists.

"I trust you can beat Ryu-Yami," Raijouta whispered to Ryu-Hikari.

"I am having some doubt..." he began to say.

"Open your hand," Raijouta placed a card in Ryu-Hikari's hand.

He studied it for a moment. "Thanks. This could defeat him."

"One thing, this is a loner so you're going to have to return it after your duel."

"I will," Ryu-Hikari said walking off to get ready for his duel.

"Now without any delay let's start our final round!" Ryu-Yami cried. "Myself against Ryu-Hikari!"

HES: An interesting twist, huh? Yup, Nikki may be the heroine but it doesn't mean she always wins. Anyway, expect about three to four more chapters of this story unless something happens to change that. Thanks again to all my readers. Please keep reading and reviewing.

Next time on Amateur Duelist: It's a battle of the dragon masters. Both duelists use extremely powerful monsters to hit the other. Who will win? What is the mysterious card given to Ryu-Hikari? You'll just have to read to find out.

A/N: The final duel is set to be about three parts sort of like in the show.


	14. Dragon Masters

Chapter 14: The Dragon Masters 

Ryu-Hikari placed the card given to him by Raijouta in his deck and took his place in the ring. Ryu-Yami stood smirking.

"You're going down!" Ryu-Yami yelled.

"Can we just duel?" Ryu-Hikari asked.

Ryu-Yami 8000/Ryu-Hikari 8000

"I'll summon Luster Dragon in attack mode, set two cards and end my turn." 1900/1600. The shimmering dragon roared at his master's opponent and stood ready to attack.

"Not bad," Ryu-Hikari replied. "I set a monster and one card and end my turn."

"Now I'll go," Ryu-Yami declared. "I summon my second Luster Dragon in attack mode!" 1900/1600. Another shimmering dragon joined it's relative on the field. "Now my first Luster Dragon, attack his set monster!" The blast shot forth and destroyed an armored dragon. Suddenly, another appeared on the field. "A Troop Dragon? Oh well, attack his Troop Dragon my second Luster Dragon!" The monster fired a blast that destroyed the monster. Ryu-Hikari's final Troop Dragon appeared on the field.

"My move now," Ryu-Hiakri declared. "I sacrifice my Troop Dragon for my Luster Dragon!" 2400/2000. A larger, shimmering dragon descended to the field. "Now attack his Luster Dragon!" As the dragon powered up for a blast, chains ensnared it. 1700/2000

"My Shadow Spell should cut him down to size," Ryu-Yami snickered.

"Not for long, I activate my set card Seven Tools of the Bandit!" Suddenly, a Swiss-Army knife appeared and the lock-pick began to break the chains. Ryu-Hikari's dragon broke free of the chains and fired a blast of energy destroying one of Ryu-Yami's monsters.

Ryu-Yami 7500/Ryu-Hikari 7000

Ryu-Yami laughed. "You have lost more than me! How worthless! I sacrifice my Luster Dragon for Blowback Dragon!" 2300/1800. A red metal dragon with a cannon on its head appeared. "Now I'll set a card and activate his effect! If his cannon glows red he will destroy your monster!" The dragon began to gather power and its cannon started to glow...blue. "Damn. Oh well your turn."

Ryu-Hikari looked happy. "I summon my Gray Wing in attack mode!" 1300/800. A small gray dragon hovered above the field. "Now Luster Dragon attack Blowback Dragon!" The shimmering dragon blasted the mechanical one to pieces. "Now attack directly Gray Wing!" The smaller dragon shot a blast of wind at Ryu-Yami. However, its attack was stopped and a magical circle surrounded it.

"I activated Spellbinding Circle. It may be on a weak monster, but considering I saved myself from 2600 damage it is worth it." Ryu-Yami laughed.

"I end my turn," Ryu-Hikari said.

"Good," Ryu-Yami responded. "I play Cost Down! By discarding one card from my hand I can reduce the level of all my monsters by two! So now, I play Soul Exchange and sacrifice your Luster Dragon for my Barrel Dragon!" 2600/2300. The shining dragon disappeared and was replaced by a large machine-dragon hybrid with three canons mounted on its body. "Now I activate Barrel Dragon's effect! It is very similar to Blowback Dragon's." The cannons began to glow. The first red, the second red and the final blue. "Ha, two are red, that means his effect activates!" The dragon fired a blast of energy that destroyed the weaker dragon. "Now attack him directly!" All three cannons primed and fired at Ryu-Hikari hitting him hard and draining many life points.

Ryu-Yami 7500/Ryu-Hikari 4400

"No!" Raijouta growled. "He's losing. This can't happen."

However, Ryu-Hikari seemed unaffected. "That's all? Not bad, but you can do better," he drew and card and a small smile appeared on his face. "I activate my set card, Ultimate Offering! I pay 1000 life points to set two monsters. Now I sacrifice them for Buster Blader!" 2600/2300. A muscular swordsman in blue and gold trimmed armor appeared. "He gains 1000 extra attack points because you have two dragons in your graveyard!" 3600/2300. "Now attack and destroy his Barrel Dragon!" The swordsman rushed forward and slashed the monster in half. Ryu-Yami watched angrily as one of his best monsters was destroyed.

"Damn you! That was one of my best monsters! You'll regret that!" Ryu-Yami growled.

The spectators cheered as they watched his life points decrease.

Ryu-Yami 6500/Ryu-Hikari 3400

"Don't think this is over yet," Ryu-Yami said.

"You're right, it's just the beginning..." Ryu-Hikari responded.

To be continued...

HES: Thanks again to all my loyal fans for sticking by me. I know this chapter took awhile but it was difficult to write considering it is almost all dragon-type monsters. Anyway, thanks again for keeping on reading. The next part should be out by next week but might be late, please try to be patient.

Next time on Amateur Duelist: Ryu-Yami is enraged as he watches Buster Blader and several other monsters tear through his life points. However, when all looks grim, he summons a mighty dragon. What is this dragon and can Ryu-Hikari stop it? Find out next time on Amateur Duelist.


	15. Wrath of Chaos

Chapter 15: Wrath of Chaos 

"Awesome!" Nikki called as she watched Ryu-Hikari's Buster Blader slash through Ryu-Yami's monster. "He's going to win!"

Others spectators cheered as Ryu-Yami growled. "It's my turn," he gritted his teeth and drew a card. "I activate Graceful Chairty!" An angel appeared on the field. "Now I may draw three cards and discard two. Now I draw and discard my Left Arm of the Forbidden One and my Kaiser Seahorse."

"That's weird, I wonder why he discarded and Exodia piece?" Nikki asked herself. "Unless he's trying to use Exodia Necross! No!"

Ryu-Yami smiled. "A good guess but you're way off. I set a card and end my turn."

Ryu-Hikari didn't seem afraid. "Your strategy may be good but it isn't good enough. I play Mystical Space Typhoon and target your face down card!" A lightning bolt flew from above the filed and obliterated the card. "Next I command Buster Blader to attack you directly!" The warrior rushed forward and slashed Ryu-Yami across the chest. He took a step back but managed to hold his ground.

Ryu-Yami 2900/Ryu-Hikari 3400

"Amazing, both of them have lost almost seventy-five percent of their life points," Baxter remarked.

"I end my turn." Ryu-Hikari stated.

"It's not smart to leave a monster undefended," Ryu-Yami said. "Yes! I've drawn the card I need...I remove my Left Arm of the Forbidden One and Kaiser Seahorse to special summon Chaos Emperor Dragon!" There was a might roar as a huge dragon. 3000/2500. It was black, with great wings. It had a green exo-skeleton and a very long neck.

"Bad move," Ryu-Hikari laughed. "It's a dragon so now Buster Blader gains 500 attack points." The warrior began to get larger and his attack rose to 4100.

"In most cases you would be right," Ryu-Yami snickered. "However, your Blader isn't going to stick around long enough. I set a monster, for later. Now, I play the magic card Megamorph!" The dragon began to roar and grow double in size. "Now his attack doubles to 6000! Now attack Buster Blader!" The Dragon shot a blast of green fire that destroyed the warrior.

Ryu-Yami 2900/Ryu-Hikari 1500

Suddenly, the great dragon began to get smaller and became one half of its original size. 1500/2500. "I forgot its attack drops if my life points are greater. However, I have a plan," Ryu-Yami said. "I play De-Spell destroying Megamorph!" The dragon once again assumed its original size. "I'll end my turn."

"I guess this puts me on the defensive," Ryu-Hikari said. "I need to use the card Raijouta gave me...but I still wouldn't be able to use it even if I drew it. I set a monster and two cards and end my turn."

"You're afraid of the Chaos my monster will cause," Ryu-Yami grinned. "Now attack his set monster my dragon!" The dragon shot a burst of fire that destroyed the monster.

"You destroyed my Sangan," Ryu-Hikari commented. "Now I can add one monster with 1500 or less attack points to my hand." He picked up a card and watched an angry Ryu-Yami.

"I'll end my turn then..." he muttered.

"Then I'll go," Ryu-Hikari looked at his hand. "If I just draw the card I need Ryu-Yami will stand no chance..." he whispered to himself. "I set a monster and end my turn."

Ryu-Yami drew a card and began to laugh. "You're doomed. I summon Opticlops in attack mode!" 1800/1700. A mighty Cyclops with muscular arms appeared before Ryu-Yami. "Attack his set monster Chaos Emperor Dragon!" The great beast fired a blast of fire that obliterated the monster, which was revealed as Mystical Elf. "Now Opticlops finish him off!" The monster rushed to ram Ryu-Hikari with its powerful arms but was stopped by three priestesses.

"My Waboku will protect me for this turn," Ryu-Hikari said. "And now it's my turn." He closed his eyes and drew a card. "All right...it's time to use Raijouta's card!"

"Yes! I knew he could get it!" Raijouta called.

"I bet he'll win now. Go Ryu-Hikari!" Nikki called with vigor.

"Impossible...you can't win..." Ryu-Yami stuttered.

"But I can, I summon..."

To be continued...

HES: Now there's suspense for you. I'd like to thank my patient fans for waiting for these latest chapters as they have taken a long time to write. I'd like to thank you all for reading my story and I hope you keep doing so.

Next time on Amateur Duelist: It's all come down to this. Ryu-Hikari has drawn Raijouta's card. This card is very powerful and could win the game for him. However, Ryu-Yami isn't going to let that get in his way. Who will win in this epic battle? Find out next time on Amateur Duelist.


	16. Battle of Light and Shadow

Chapter 16: Battle of Light and Shadow

Ryu-Yami 2900/Ryu-Hikari 1500

Ryu-Hikari smiled as Ryu-Yami quivered. "Now I remove my Sangan and Mystical Elf from the graveyard to summon this! Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the Beginning!" 3000/2500. A mighty warrior descended from the sky and faced Ryu-Yami with a glare in his eyes. He wore golden armor, tinged here and there with blue. He carried a sword and shield of the same variety and held them at ready. "Now I activate his effect! Expel the Darkness!" The mighty warrior raised his sword and swung it at the Chaos Emperor Dragon. Suddenly, it began to disappear.

"Damn it! You removed my dragon from the game!" Ryu-Yami growled. Ryu-Hikari smiled.

"Sadly by using that effect I cannot attack until my next turn. So I set a card and end my turn."

Ryu-Yami muttered angrily as he drew. "Oh, well this card might turn things around. I set a monster and end my turn."

Ryu-Hikari looked at the card. "That's it? Oh well, guess it's time to beat you. Good duel though. Now attack his set monster Black Luster Soldier!" The soldier raced to slash the monster. As it was chopped in half, it was revealed as a strange jar made of roots and leaves.

"Yes! My Fiber Jar! Hee hee!" Ryu-Yami began to laugh. "Who will win now? We must take all our cards in the field, in the graveyard and in our hands, add them to our decks and draw five new cards. This makes it a whole new game."

"Well, I can't attack," Ryu-Hikari murmured. "However, I can still set a monster and end my turn."

"Well, let's see...ah good," Ryu-Yami grinned. "I'll end your misery. I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode!" 1900/1600. The shining dragon made yet another appearance on the field. "Now I equip it with Fairy Meteor Crush meaning it can still deal damage to your defense monster. To finish up this power boost I equip it with Black Pendant!" 2400/1600. A golden necklace with a dark gem appeared around the dragon's neck. "Now attack his set monster!" A blast of fire eradicated the monster, which was Cave Dragon.

Ryu-Yami 2900/Ryu-Hikari 1100

"Soon I'll overpower you," Ryu-Yami said evilly.

"Say what you want, you aren't the winner yet," Ryu-Hikari drew. "Now the actual end of this duel. I play Polymerization to fuse Meteor Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon to form...Black Meteor Dragon!" 3500/3000. A monstrous dragon appeared on the field. Its body was charred black, red in places with magma. It looked darkly at Ryu-Yami. "Now I summon Kumouri Dragon in attack mode!" 1500/1200. A small pruple dragon stood alongside its more powerful cousin. "Now I power up all the dragons by playing Mountain!" The field became covered with a large moutain range topped with snow. All the dragons gained 500 attack points. "Now Meteor Black Dragon attack Luster Dragon!" The huge dragon let loose a blast of magma that incinerated the lesser drake. "Now attack directly Kumouri Dragon!" The smaller dragon blew flame that scorched Ryu-Yami. He stepped back and watched his life points drop to nothing.

Ryu-Yami 0/Ryu-Hikari 1100

"Yes! Way to go!" Nikki cried. The other competitors smiled and raced up to congratulate Ryu-Hikari.

"Damn it...impossible!" Ryu-Yami cried. "I can't have lost my tournmanet!"

"But you did," Came a powerful voice from behind him. "I am disappointed." The man who possessed the voice stepped forward. He had gray hair, and the look of old age. However, his eyes were bright blue.

"Seto Kaiba!" Came the cries of all the competitors including Ryu-Yami.

"Yes, and now you won't be taking my company. I guess I'll have to find someone else..." he walked off shaking his head.

Ryu-Yami turned to run but was grabbed on the collar by Baxter. "I think you owe him something," he said. Ryu-Yami groaned and fished through his deck for his Chaos Emperor Dragon, which he then handed to Ryu-Hikari.

"Thank you," he said adding it to his deck. "That duel was intense, the best I've ever had." He put out his hand to shake that of Ryu-Yami.

"I have better things to do..." he muttered stalking away. "I will control Kaiba Corp..."

"Well, I have another thank you to say," Ryu-Hikari grinned handing the Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the Beginning back to Raijouta. "Without it I probably would've lost."

Raijouta added the card back to his deck. "Next time there's a tournament, I'll be there and I'll win." He said, happily. Izumi, Baxter and Mark all said their good-byes and left the area.

Nikki walked over to Raijouta. "Well, we tried our best, an we learned a lot and made some new friends." She giggled. Raijouta chuckled too.

"Yeah. Now let's go for burgers! I'm paying!" They started to walk off but turned around. "Ryu-Hikari, wanna come with?" he asked.

"Sure!" The three raced off together not knowing what the future held...

The End

HES: Another end to a great fic. I know I gave one less chapter than I planned, but that's just the way it worked out. Now that school has started, it will take me longer to post on the new stories I plan to write. Expect a sequel to Amateur Duelist sometime in the not-too-distant future. Thanks for reading and I hope all of you enjoyed my story!


End file.
